Next Week
by Dark Qiviut
Summary: They conversed, had fun, became nervous, and had more fun. Their date in the Digital World one week later became the best time for both of them. *Cathari*
1. Talking

_**Disclaimer:**__ Digimon is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo and is produced by Toei Animation, Disney, and Bandai. The plot and any possible fancharacters produced in this story belong to me, and no profit is being distributed in any way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**__ I decided to produce a sequel to "French Delight," my first Cathari story on this site (and currently my longest completed fic to date).

* * *

_

**Next Week**

**Talking**

Within the forest of the Digital World, Kari and Catherine kissed.

Their arms wrapped around each other in a soft, tangled web of love, the two teenagers laid on the moist soil in the night without a care. As their lips locked, they caressed their love with each movement of their mouth. With their eyes closed, and the moon hovered overhead, Catherine lay on top of her as they locked lips; yet, they did not care nor did they _want to_. Whatever happened around them had no importance to the moment they endured.

As they kissed, their embrace tightened, not wanting to let go. Then, Catherine opened her mouth a little and pushed her dancing tongue on Kari's lips. This felt foreign, Kari thought. It was rough, yet playful. What would she do? Resist or give in?

She gave in.

Opening her own mouth ajar, Kari slid her own tongue out of her mouth, clashing with Catherine's. There, the two girlfriends' organs began to twist in a violent yet sensual dance. Their hands wandered erratically, not caring where they touched. Yet, one the DigiDestined of Light's hands held her girlfriend down, forcing her chest onto hers. Their French kissing immediately produced soft groaning. Ecstasy, triumph, excitement…temptation.

Then came a tingle of resistance, followed by a pull.

Kari dragged her tongue deeper, eager to find whatever crevice and treasures hid inside Catherine's hot mouth.

Yet…why?

Why hold onto each other?

They embraced even tighter, and an even louder groan muffled from inside.

Then, Catherine tugged, and immediately, Kari felt it. No longer did the kiss feel moist and warm. It felt dry, as if it was a sign of panic. It felt sore and tight, like it wanted to leave.

But couldn't Catherine wait? Why did she have to end it _now_? Yet, it felt like Catherine was in pain, like a bell told her to get out and take a breath.

Sadly, the Japanese DigiDestined slowly released her grip, and Catherine pulled away.

"Kari, wake up!"

Upon hearing a man shouting, the DigiDestined snapped her eyes open. Looking around her, she noticed she was no longer out in the forest. Instead, it was one white bright, neutral, _boring_ classroom, and she was lying on her desk face up. Lights beaconed onto her like a headlight flashing on her while in a dentist, like they were preparing to interrogate her. Finally, dozens of people stared down at her, including T.K. and Davis. Some were worried; others did not seem to care one bit.

She sighed, sat up, and scurried back into her seat. "Sorry, Mr. Wakamatsu," she said and bowed her head.

A man in a gray suit and white tie looked at her, annoyed. At last, he turned away and continued to write on the chalkboard.

Kari ignored the irritating scrape of chalk hitting the board. To her, it was like a gnat — persistent and irritating. That dream made everything around her drown out, where nothing distracted her. No crowd noise, no cars, nothing. Just her and Catherine together. Nothing except the serenity of the Digital World's moonlight to disturb them.

…And even then would she not allow that.

* * *

The bell rang at three-thirty, and the teenagers began to get up.

"Hold it!" called Mr. Wakamatsu.

Everyone groaned and sat down.

"Before I allow you to go, I want to remind you of your main trimester project," said Mr. Wakamatsu. "Three weeks ago, I assigned you the final trimester project. Your essay of choice came from one of three books: _Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry_, _Yonnondio: From the Thirties_, and _We_ by Zamyatin. Thus far, only three people have contacted me about the essay and its presentation."

Davis, Kari, and T.K. looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"Please remember that next week is when your presentation is due. It counts as a big portion of your first third of your trimester grade. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, sir!" replied the students.

"Very good," said Mr. Wakamatsu, piling his papers up neatly. "Have a happy weekend, and if you have any questions, e-mail me!"

Afterwards, everyone got up, packed his or her stuff, and slowly walked out the door located in front of the classroom on Kari's left.

Despite the crowd, Kari paid no attention. All she concentrated was to leave and head back home as quickly as possible. Even persistent cries of "Kari, let's go!" from passersby and Mr. Wakamatsu would not budge her concentration. After he interrupted her dream, she was no longer allowing anyone to bother her now.

"Still can't keep your mind off Catherine, can ya?" asked Davis as he, T.K., and Kari left the school.

She blinked and turned to Davis. "No, I can't."

"Not surprising," quipped Davis.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, what can I say, Kari?" said Davis. "You love her. You've seen her a lot over the past several months."

"But not while on a date," said Kari.

T.K. interrupted their chitchat. "So, you're feeling a little nervous about it, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No, T.K., I'm fine," she answered. "I'm not nervous at all. It's just…" she sighed long…and then smile, "I can't WAIT!

She leapt off the top stair, landed on the ground three steps down, and pumped her right fist high in the air.

As she stayed as still as a statue, the two boys descended and gaped at her like she drank seven cups of coffee in the morning.

"You've practiced your cheerleading skills, haven't ya?" said Davis.

Kari turned to him, not releasing her pose. "Yeah, I have," she replied with a smile. "So what's the matter?"

"No, Kari, it's nothing bad," said T.K. "We just don't see you act so dreamily or excited."

Kari let her arm droop down. "Oh," she said slowly and giggled. "Well…I…guess you can say that."

"So when's your date with her?" asked Davis.

"Next Saturday."

"Ah, so you're planning ahead?"

Kari blushed a light pink tint and looked down. "Not on purpose."

"Why, Kari?" T.K. wondered.

"Because we were supposed to go on a date the day after we became girlfriends. Unfortunately, Catherine had to cancel it because she got sick."

"Aw, nuts!" exclaimed Davis and snapped his fingers. "Sorry, Kari."

"It's okay."

"Catherine must've been very upset," said T.K.

She placed her left hand on her head. "You have no idea, T.K. She _really_ wanted to go. But I told her to get some rest and then we could go on a date when she got better." She blinked slowly. "Unfortunately, she was sick throughout the rest of spring break."

"And now you two can go next week 'cause you're both free?" asked T.K.

Kari hummed and nodded.

"So which restaurant in the Digital World are you two going to?" T.K. queried again.

"It's a small French one called Seine Valley. I've been there before, and it's great."

"Ah, interesting," said T.K. "Reminds me of Moreali's."

"How so?" asked Kari.

"Well, because most of their dishes are French, yet the restaurant remains true to the Japanese culture," he explained. "They're well-known for this."

"I didn't know that," said Kari.

"Me, neither," agreed Davis.

"Good," replied T.K. bluntly. "That means I can I try and hook Sora up with you, Davis."

_**CRASH!**_

"Why me?" he whined, his loud voice quieted by the sidewalk.

"Oh, c'mon!" laughed the DigiDestined of Hope as Davis stood up. "You've had the hots for her for _months._"

"Since when did you know _that_?" he asked.

"Since you told Kari and I about it while we e-mailed each other two months ago," said T.K.

"Ah, yeah, now I remember," Kari recalled.

"Oh, no, not you, too!" Davis whined even louder.

"Oh, don't be silly, Davis," smiled Kari and rubbed his fluffy head. "We talk about our crushes a lot. Don't you remember all three of us talking about it in an e-mail chat last month?"

Davis groaned and slapped his hand over his head. "No…please."

"Okay, okay," chuckled T.K. "We're sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," said Kari.

Davis immediately beamed. "I forgive you."

"Thanks, Davis," smiled Kari and wrapped her arm around him. "I knew you would."

And she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Davis gasped upon it and touched the area Kari's lips landed.

_Wow… Kari kissed me._

T.K. laughed as he and Kari slowed down to watch Davis remain frozen on the sidewalk.

"All these years, Davis, and you still love it when she kisses you."

The goggle-wearing teen quickly walked back up to the duo.

"Just like the good ol' days," he said quietly.

"Sure does," agreed T.K…and grinned sinisterly. "But that won't stop me when I tell Sora you like her and that you think she has a hot butt."

"_T.K._!"

"Kidding, Davis!" guffawed the blond.

At last, they arrived at an intersection. Where they stood was a tall residential building with a small convenience store behind them.

"Anyway, I have to get upstairs," said T.K. "I promised Patamon that I'd be giving him sautéed vegetables tonight."

"Okay, goodnight!" said Davis and Kari.

T.K. said goodbye in return and walked off.

Once the light changed, the remaining two DigiDestined resumed their journeys back home. Neither of them said a word as they crossed the street, but once they walked further down the block, Davis cut in.

"Say, Kari, about your date, what will you be wearing? The name of the restaurant tells me you must wear something nice."

"Oh, definitely. You remember that cape Ken wore when he was the Digimon Emperor?"

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

"Don't worry, it's not bad," promised Kari. "This one's more glittery, and the cufflinks are connected to the edges of the cape. Sort of like the extra skin of a flying squirrel."

"I…don't know what a flying squirrel looks like, but I think I know what you mean."

Kari giggled and checked her D-3: 4:05 PM.

"Say, do you wanna come over to my house for dinner?" she asked abruptly.

"Huh?" Davis looked up in surprise.

"I'm making a good dinner tonight at my house. Glazed meatloaf with garlic sauce plus some yummy pork buns. I've even helped make some scrimptions pumpkin cake with a maple glazed frosting."

"Oh, _Kari_!"

"Oh, yes," she giggled. "Sounds good, isn't it?"

"I'd love to, Kari," said Davis, "but I can't. I got homework to finish, and I must study for a graphics design exam. Sorry."

"That's okay," replied Kari. "Maybe I'll save you and the others pieces of the cake Monday."

"You can?"

"Definitely," smiled Kari. "If not, I can make another one for a picnic."

Davis slurped. "Y'know, Kari, you really tempt me with your food."

"Thanks, Davis," she replied, blushing from his compliment.

Davis grinned. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, a glum look appeared on Kari's face. "Unfortunately, with Mom and Dad now working during the weekend, no one else is able to cook dinner or lunch or anything. I'm the only one who can do it."

"Your parents work on the weekend?"

"Mm-hmm. Since May."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me. Tai's not that good, either."

"So you forced yourself to do it?"

"Not 'forced,'" Kari corrected. "More like volunteered. Cooking was something that I've wanted to do for about a couple of years."

"Cool!" Davis cupped his chin with his left hand. "So how were you inspired?"

Kari looked up in the sky thoughtfully. "I don't remember. Impulse, perhaps."

Davis decided to change the subject.

"So, you're prepared for your main projects?"

"Yup," replied Kari quickly and nodded. "My essay's almost finished, and I handed in my other projects. I just need to come to class the last few days."

"And that means your date with Catherine oughta be a piece-a cake," smiled Davis.

"That's anything _but_."

"How?"

"There's so much to do when going on a date, Davis." She began to count with her fingers. "One: consider the place to go to. Two: figure out when to meet. Three: how much to pay. Four: how long will the date last. Five: consider what to order. Here, Catherine and I have to think of these." She counted again, "Which dishes are the best in the restaurant? Are the portions decent? And is the food good quality?"

Davis's jaw dropped and almost let go of his backpack in the process.

"I did not know that," he said slowly.

"Ya gotta be careful when thinking about a date, Davis," warned Kari with a determined yet cautious look on her face. "Because it's possible a date can go really wrong. Catherine and I learned that the hard way."

Davis silenced himself and looked down. All this talk about crushes made him feel that a date was so simple. That he could plan it the week before and wing it like doctoring a fresh dinner after cooking it. Guess _that_ was out of the window, he thought.

"I'll remember that next time," he promised.

With that, nothing more was said until they passed Kari's apartment complex, where they said "goodbye" and split up.

Yet, even as Davis disappeared into the dark horizon, Kari stood there, wondering, looking. Like she was not quite ready to say "goodnight." It still felt too early to stop for the day, even with the one-hour trek from high school. It was still sunny, and it was still a bit busy along the sidewalks. Although it wasn't bustling unlike some of the other intersections in Tokyo, it was enough.

Still…

_Maybe I should get upstairs._

Sighing, she walked inside and eventually made her way into the elevator.

Once the doors shut, the female Kamiya let out another sigh and closed her eyes. All the noise from outside and the elevator were not going to bother her, not with a lot of ideas going in her mind. Cooking dinner, preparing a bedtime snack, dessert — whatever was in the fridge. If not…

_There's the pantry._

Fortunately, it was all but ready.

* * *

Evening came, and for Kari, it was about time.

After putting all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, she plodded down the hall, walked into her bedroom, and plopped hard onto her bed. The mattress was on a raised bed four feet off the ground. Its structure was wooden, seven feet in length, and sat on the far wide end of the bedroom. Surrounding the bed were wooden bars about one foot up with several columns along each long side; the headrest was a little higher for support, and the foot was open to allow her to climb in and out. To enter or exit, steps were located on the open side. Underneath were three big shelves by the window, three long drawers opposite it, and two skinny ones in between.

Adjacent was an ebony-wooden desk with a rotating chair pushed underneath. Eight drawers — four per side — were all pushed in tightly; an iMac computer sat on top. Behind the computer, a pink curtain covered the window. The walls were painted with magenta, with purple for her ceiling. Finally, opposite her room hung an HD TV; underneath it stood a VHS/DVD recorder and converter and a videoconference box on a glass table.

"Finally…I'm done…" she said airlessly to herself. "Cooking's so tiring. I can't believe I forgot that."

"But it's _so_ good!" cheered Gatomon.

Kari raised her head up and saw her cat Digimon sitting on the desk. "Thanks, Gatomon," she said, tired.

"You're welcome."

Kari laid her head back down on her pillow. "Sometimes I wish I get a little bit of help with my cooking."

"Hey, I help."

"I know, Gatomon." Kari's voice was muffled from the pillow. "I just wish I had more. If only Mom and Dad can stay home more…" She raised her head up and yawned, coving her mouth in the process.

"We all do, Kari." Gatomon leapt onto the bed. "But it's still worth it, right?"

With a grunt, the girl sat up. "Yeah, sort of. But it'd be great if I have a sous-chef."

Gatomon raised the crease of her left eye. "'Seuss chef'? What's that?"

"No, no, no, Gatomon," laughed Kari while shaking her head. "_Sous_-chef. Someone that helps the main chef and may cook part of a meal."

"Oh, cool!" the cat exclaimed with a smile.

_**Ding!**_

"Hey, Kari, can I be it? May I be your 'Seuss-chef'?"

"_Sous_-chef, Gatomon." Kari giggled. "Of course you can! Just don't attack the stove when things don't go your way."

"Yippee!"

The cat dove off the bed, landed feet-first on the floor, and did cartwheels while yelling excitedly.

Kari laughed at the celebration. _Finally_, no more doing almost all the work by herself! Extra help was on the way! Even at the possible cost of Gatomon digivolving to Angewomon, it should be enough to get the job done.

_Now if I only get_ paid _for it._

A devilish grin sported her sweet face…

_Oh, what the heck!_

She walked down the steps and watched her partner running around in circles from joy. Brown eyes tracked Gatomon's trajectory. Curiousness. Then, happiness. Finally, patience. Gatomon's shadow followed her every step. It skipped and danced; Kari stalked it, crouching.

Wait it out. No worries. Take time…

Her brows furrowed.

She bent down further.

Gatomon proceeded to continue celebrating. Suddenly, she got a bit too close.

Kari dove.

Loud and hard, the teen slid on the floor, but she quickly halted, stopping in the center of the room right below the chandelier.

Silence. No eating, no drinking, no bathwater. Not even the sound of wind from outside.

Finally, like a gong penetrating a stunned crowd in a ceremony, the sudden serenity erupted into girlish laughter. First came one; another followed. Then, they serenaded like music.

"You're happy _now_, Gatomon?" The DigiDestined fidgeted her fingers across Gatomon's stomach. "You're HAPPY?"

"Y-Yes, Kari!" Gatomon replied through laughter.

"Not enough!"

One of Kari's hands slowly moved upward and stopped at Gatomon's neck.

"Hey, hey, _hey!_" The cat Digimon's words, however, were stifled by Kari's vigorous tickle attack. Gatomon tried turning around, but Kari nudged her, forcing her to plop again.

"Okay, I give up!" yelled Gatomon excitedly. "I'm happy, I'm happy!"

"Are you _sure_?" An eyebrow perked up, but she slowed down her attack.

"Yes, _yes_!"

Kari's smile turned gentle.

"That's a good womon."

She picked up Gatomon and brought her to her chest while sitting Indian-style.

"I'll do the best I can, Kari."

"Of course you will, Gatomon," said Kari. "I trust you, and I love you."

"And I love you, too," said Gatomon and flicked her small tongue across Kari's nose, making her giggle.

"Hey, that tickles."

Gatomon's eyes turned evil.

"I know."

With a slight nudge, she pushed Kari, causing her to fall on her back, and she began to tickle her right underarm. The teen fidgeted immediately; she kicked lightly, and her hips rocked one way and another. She wanted to cry out, but her laughter and Gatomon's furious tickle ambush left her speechless and gasping for any possible air.

Frankly, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Prelude

_**Disclaimer:**__ Digimon is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo and is produced by Toei Animation, Disney, and Bandai. The plot and any possible fancharacters produced in this story belong to me, and no profit is being distributed in any way._

_

* * *

_**Next Week**

**Prelude**

After an extra fifteen minutes of tickling, Gatomon could no longer walk. Her paws felt sore, and her ears drooped. Yet, as content as possible, she leapt back onto the bed and pranced around. Finally, after encircling the top part of the bed, she curled herself up into a ball, closed her eyes, and began to breathe calmly while purring loudly simultaneously.

As she slept, Kari spent the rest of her time fixing up her essay. It was a long paper, dealing about how D-503 from _We_ felt real, like a human itself amongst the "pure," dystopian government. She read the lines continuously back and forth, proofreading and spellchecking each word and sentence.

"Nah!" she said and retyped the line. "Much better."

She glanced down at her small book that lay open beside her and turned to one of the last journal chapters. As she revised her essay, she mumbled the words written from the book.

"Okay, perfect," she said under her breath. "Now, write the conclusion…"

She scrolled to the bottom of her essay and typed it up. As her fingers jolted back and forth, locating each character as she jabbed a finger on the correct keys, an echo reverberated inside her room. However, Kari maintained focus on her iMac and essay, not caring about the sound possibly waking anybody up.

"Wait," she said, stopping. "That doesn't sound right. Lemme try again."

She altered the sentence.

"Much better."

She resumed typing her conclusion. One finger hit this; another hit that, continuing the furious clash of typing on the keyboard. As she typed, Gatomon turned around and then curled up in a ball again. Her white ears fluttered, but she kept her eyes closed, and her breathing remained calm.

At last, Kari stopped typing, saved it, and leaned back with a sigh. "Finished. Finally."

A little beep erupted from inside the top drawer on her left.

"The D-Terminal!"

She opened it and pulled out the device. When she opened the flap, she noticed an e-mail in her inbox.

"Hmm, I wonder," she whispered and opened it.

* * *

_**Hi, love! It's Catherine!**_

_**I just want to know how well you're doing in school.**_

_**Also, are you excited about our date next week? I'm sure you are.**_

_**I hope to see you soon. Love you!**_

_**Catherine Yager**_

_**P.S.: I'm logging onto TPhone soon. Do you want to videoconference on there? Reply soon!**_

* * *

Kari pressed "Reply" and began to type back.

* * *

_**Hi, Catherine! Good to talk to you again! School's doing great. Part one of my trimester is finishing next Friday.**_

_**Yes, I can't WAIT for our date! We're going to have a great time there. I promise.**_

_** I'll be on my TPhone, too. I'll be logging in a minute.**_

_** Hugs and kisses, Kari Kamiya

* * *

**_

She grabbed two remote controls and rolled herself towards the HD TV. She put one of them down and turned the television on with one of them. Next, she put the TV remote down on the table and picked up the videoconference one instead. She pressed the "Power" button, activating it, and then played with the rest of the controls until a dark green screen replaced the program.

After finding the screen, Kari put down the TPhone remote and sat still, waiting and hoping for Catherine to log on.

Finally, a little rectangle popped out, and the device beeped softly. _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

After the third beep, a room replaced the green screen. The background walls were white, and peaking from above was the corner of a rectangular crystal.

"Catherine?" Kari wondered when her girlfriend did not appear on the screen. "Are you there?"

Nothing.

But not for long…

"Hi, Kari!"

A face peaked out from the bottom of the TV. The girl was pale-skinned with blonde hair trailing down behind her. She wore a dark red shirt with a white trim along the hem of the neck.

Kari rolled back a bit from shock. "Catherine, you scared me!"

The teen from the screen blinked slowly. "Did I? Sorry." The corners of her smile curled a little. "Then again, you're very cute when scared."

Kari blushed; Catherine giggled.

"Next time, I'll scare _you_ a bit."

"Maybe next time." Catherine then sat down on a bench not seen on the screen. "So, good evening!"

"Good morning," replied Kari, rolling a bit forward. "How's your day going today?"

"Doing great." Catherine played with a strand of her hair. "Had breakfast and did went out to the market to grab some fruit. What about you?"

"I just finished my essay for my writing class, and my other class projects are finished."

"So you're almost done?"

"Yep," said a happy Kari with a nod. "I only need to come to my classes and present my essay. Then I'm done until September."

"Ahh!" Catherine clasped her hands from excitement. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Cath," said Kari. "Your summer break seems to be doing well."

"_Oui_, it's _fabulous_!" she exclaimed. "No school till early September. Although my older TV broke and had to be fixed."

"Oh, I remember," said Kari. "You told me about that."

"I wasn't able to watch TV for a couple of days as it repaired. No drama, no tennis, nothing!"

"That sounds dreadful," said Kari. "Not able to watch TV, that is."

"No kidding," sighed Catherine exasperatedly. "Plus, that meant not being able to hook up my TPhone, either."

Kari winced.

"Hopefully, that won't happen again," added Catherine.

"Let's hope so," said Kari and looked at the calendar beside the TV. "After tonight, it's one day closer to our date. I can't _wait_!"

"Hey, that's MY line!"

"Uh-uh!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

Kari froze and planted a hand on her face. "Oh, shoot!"

Catherine laughed hard. "I got you!"

"Yeah, you did." Kari shook her head back and forth and laughed, too.

Once the laughter subsided, Catherine said, "That's what I love about you, Kari. You're humble. Kind. Sweet. Yet a little sour. You know how to take a joke."

"Well, I don't know if I fit _that_ description, but…thanks," said Kari, her hand off her head and blushing.

"Hey, why shouldn't you?" Catherine interjected. "You're a really nice and affectionate person. You care for those you love. Your family, friends, _and_ your Digimon."

"And you, too, Catherine," reminded Kari. "That's what makes you special, too. Fun, happy, caring, and playful."

"Aw, Kari," said Catherine, blushing. "Thank you."

Kari smiled warmly. "You're welcome, sweetie. So, how's your cape? You've tried it on yet?"

"_Oui_. I'll get it out. Give me a minute."

Catherine looked down and reached her right arm out. Then came the sound of a drawer opening and light ruffling of clothing. At last, she pulled out a piece of glittery magenta clothing that included a collar and cufflinks that were crimson in color.

"Very beautiful, isn't it, Kari?" said the Frenchwoman.

"It is," replied Kari. "Put it on."

At the command, Catherine pushed herself back and stood up, allowing Kari to view the clothes she donned below her midriff. From her waist to her knees was a ruffled navy blue skirt with a pink hem and a red belt tightened around the belly to hold it up. Finally, her legs sported black pantyhose.

While holding onto the collar, Catherine let go the rest of the cape, allowing it to fall down. Instead of being balled up, it shone and glistened in the light. She let go with one of the hands and allowed the top of the cape to twirl over her head and land on her shoulders. To make sure it was secure around her neck, she tugged the ends slightly. Kari was no psychic, but she could feel that Catherine thought, _Good_, before resuming. Next, she grabbed the magenta buckle pieces that dangled on both ends, clipped them on, and pulled the strap to make it snug.

"You look beautiful," said Kari while leaning on her elbow.

Catherine giggled and winked with her left eye. "Now if only I can remember… Oh."

She touched one of cape's wings and pulled it towards her. Then, with her other hand holding onto the cuff, she slid her hand through and stopped at the wrist. Finally, she repeated the steps for her opposite arm.

When she finished, she spread her arms out like a butterfly extending its wings.

Kari gasped. "Wow… that's wonderful!"

Catherine blushed. "Thanks, love." She looked down to see herself dance her arms around. The tiny disks on her winged cape flowed back and forth in the wind she created.

"You remind me of my angel, Cath," Kari blurted out, causing her lover to look back at the TV. "And that angel…is you."

"And you're _my_ angel, Kari," Catherine replied gently.

Both girls quieted as they stared at "each other" via the videoconference. There was no movement from either of them, just small blinks and light tinting of the cheeks.

"So, what about your cape, Kari?"

Kari leaned upwards, her mouth in the shape of a small "O," and her eyes blinked quicker.

"Oh, yeah, my cape." She shook her head. "Sorry, Cath. I forgot about it. Should I put it on?"

"Well, I have mine on, so…_oui_," chimed Catherine.

Kari shrugged with a grin. "Okay, then."

Grasping the sides of the chair firmly, she stood up and began walking towards her bed drawers—

Then Catherine wolf-whistled, and she stopped walking. Her feet planted hard on the floor, leaning on her right one more than her left. Big, brown irises shrunk into dots, and her mouth released a small squeak. Slowly, she looked back and glared at Catherine. But her girlfriend did nothing, except look from the lower part of her blue eyes.

At first, Kari suspected nothing. But she soon noticed her eyes. Innocent, but clever. Not wavering like a coward. Persistent. So, following her irises, Kari looked down, and realization hit her.

Her backside was facing the screen!

Kari spat out laughter at once. "Catherine, you may be sweet, but you're really naughty, too!"

Catherine shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it! I _love_ your bottom!"

Kari giggled, her smile a stain on her face. When she stopped, she looked back at the screen, put her hands on her waist, and began to swing her backside back and forth. As she danced, her skirt flapped and twirled, contacting any part of her upper-legs as possible.

As Kari swung, Catherine said, "I can play that game, too," and briefly rocked her shoulders, creating a miniature shimmy in the process.

But soon, Kari stopped shaking her hips and eyed the drawer.

_But I'm not done yet,_ she thought with a wry grin.

With her right hand on her waist, she slowly strutted towards the drawer. But it was not a normal walk: Each time she touched her foot on the ground, she bounced her hips, causing her school skirt to flutter again.

"Hurry up, Kari! You're torturing me!"

Kari snickered and said nothing. When she reached the drawers under the bed, she bent down and opened it, all the while making sure the shape of her bottom faced the TV. Even with the drawer open, the girl made her "search" very slow, moving one piece of cloth at a time. All the while, she lightly bounced up and down and hummed a happy tune.

As she teased her, Catherine panted a bit harder, and she chuckled. "Okay, Catherine, you win! Here!"

She pulled out her cape, shut the drawer, and walked back towards the screen while holding it out like someone displaying a dress shirt. The cape glittered a light pink, and the cuffs and collar were purple.

"Wonderful, Catherine, isn't it?" she said while peaking down at it.

"_Oui_, it is," said Catherine and dabbed her forehead with a tissue. "You may hold the Crest of Light, but you play like the devil!"

"If I did," snickered Kari, "then I don't want to be good again!"

Catherine grinned evilly. "I hope so."

"HEY!"

Chuckling from Catherine followed. "So, when will you put it on?"

Kari "Oh'd" in reply and grasped on the collar with one hand. Then she twirled it around, grabbing the other end of the collar, and placed it on her shoulders. After checking it to see that it was snug, she slinked her wrists through the cuffs. Finally, she clasped the shoulder buckles and secured it by pulling on the strap.

When she finished, she spun around while holding her arms out. "So, how do I look?"

"…Beautiful…" was her slow, stunned reply.

"Thanks." Kari sat down. "Well…that was fun."

"_Oui_, Kari, _oui_." Catherine nodded. "And we will have more fun at our date."

"I'm very sure of that," agreed Kari and then heard her door open. She looked left and asked, "Where are you going, Gatomon?"

"Getting some pumpkin cake," replied Gatomon and walked out.

"Pumpkin cake?" Catherine scratched the left side of her face. "What's that?"

"It's a bundt cake," she answered. "Delicious pumpkin puree mixed with cranberries, spices, nuts, and a sweet maple frosting.

Catherine wanted to lick her lips. "That sounds good."

"_Oui_, it is."

"Hey, you're speaking my language!"

"Well, if it weren't for you, I would not be able to speak it."

Catherine giggled. "Gosh, I'd love a piece of that cake."

"Ha-ha. I'm sure you do," said Kari.

Silence…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kari?"

Kari nodded. "Yup! You, me, Dragon Eye Lake, right?"

Catherine nodded with a hum. "Fifteen minutes good enough for you to change and get some cake?" she asked.

"Perfect! Wanna consider this a pre-date, then?"

"With you, Kari, any day I see you is a date."

"Oh, Catherine!"

The blonde smiled and took off her cape. "See you there, love."

"Bye, Catherine," replied Kari and blew a kiss.

Once the videoconference ended, Kari took off her cape, put it back in the drawer, and went to get some pumpkin cake…

* * *

Nightfall in File Island was a beautiful time. It felt neither hot nor cold. The temperature was _perfect_! It was calm and tranquil. No clouds floated in the sky — just the stars and the moon. Dirt and sand covered the naked incline. At the far corners, the land curled in a half-circle, creating a small lake within. The water looked clean; it sparkled and remained a dark, pure blue. It reflected the nighttime sky, too, and swayed gently onto the shore. Away from the beach stood a forest that was quiet albeit dark. The leaves rustled in the breeze, providing the extra serenity the scene provided.

Kari sat there, too, leaning on one of the trees. Her school clothes were gone, replaced by normal attire. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a red undershirt covering her arms. A pink necklace that included a pendant carved and shaped in the old Crest of Light dangled down. Her leg wear was a pair of black jeans cuffed upward at the ankles and was held up by a white belt. Last, pink shoes with matching socks covered her feet and ankles.

As she watched the moonlight, she held onto a container that had two slices of the pumpkin cake inside. No way would she let her little surprise disappear or be ruined whatsoever, she thought!

So it was not a true date. It didn't matter! Being with Catherine was all she cared about. The "real" date could wait another week. Oh, wait, it was next week. But it should be fun, she guaranteed it.

Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps from her right and looked.

Catherine, in the same attire from the videoconference, walked towards her.

"Hi, love," Catherine said and sat down.

Kari put the container behind her. "Good evening."

She crawled towards her, closed her eyes, and planted a soft kiss on Catherine's lips. Catherine never budged; she nudged closer and wrapped her arms around Kari, soaking in the moment.

Finally, they let go.

"You look even greater in real life," said Catherine and pecked Kari's lips again.

"You, too," said Kari and kissed her again. "I got the cake."

"Good," replied Catherine. "May I have some?"

Kari reached back, grabbed the container, and opened it. Inside were two slices lying on top of two paper plates. The cakes were a dark orange that had specks of spices and ground nuts. The frosting that covered the top was a pale umber.

Kari picked up the top plate up and carefully put it down. Next, she grabbed the empty plate along with two plastic forks. She put _that_ down beside it and then scooped up one of the pieces and placed it on the bare plate.

"_Bon appétit_."

Catherine chuckled from Kari's new usage of French and carried the plate onto her lap. She cut up a piece, made sure some of the frosting was on it, and put in her mouth.

The girl chewed slowly to allow the richness of the cake to take over her mouth, and then she swallowed it.

"This is so good, Kari!" she exclaimed. "Rich, flavorful! The spices enhance the flavor. This is delicious!"

Kari blushed a deep shade of red. "Aw, thank you."

Catherine chuckled and continued eating. Kari watched her and, while eating, never wavered her brown eyes off her. A smile stained the Japanese girl's face, and she shook her head gently. _She really loves it. I should make it again for the others._

Soon, the blonde finished it.

"This is really rich, Kari," she said and put her fork down on the plate. "I'm already full."

"That's what happened the first time I had it," said Kari and took another nibble of the cake. "It's a very dense cake. Not like some, which are very airy. This has a lot of nutrients in it, and it's full of flavor. I don't know how to say it, but…it dances in your mouth and fills you up. It's a very great treat."

"It's one of the best desserts I've had EVER! How'd you get it?"

"You remember Alex, one of Mimi's friends from America?"

Catherine nodded.

"Well, his mom's a great cook, and the cake's one of his most favorite desserts," she explained. "So he gave me the recipe."

"Interesting," said Catherine. "Maybe someday we can bring them to the Digital World and have a nice, big picnic together."

"That sounds like fun," interjected Kari.

"So, are you going to finish that last piece of cake?" interrupted Catherine and pointed at Kari's piece. One piece of the cake remained on the plate.

The DigiDestined of Light looked at it. Heavy, flavorful, and filling. It looked so good even at a crumbled state.

But it was hers…

**_Bang!_**

She stabbed the last piece with her fork and put it in her mouth. When she did, though, Catherine whined softly and displayed a sad look on her face.

Kari chuckled and shook her head from the reaction. _Still loves to be a kid._

She extended her right arm, brought Catherine's head closer, and kissed her on the lips again. Their mouths opened, and their tongues played with each other. All the while, the taste of the last piece of cake floated into Catherine's mouth.

When they let go, Kari licked her own lips, and Catherine swallowed the cake.

"Mmmm… Best piece yet," chortled Catherine.

Kari put the plates in the container and pushed it aside. "I'm very glad you loved it." She reached out and caressed Catherine's hand. "Wanna have seconds?"

Catherine nudged herself closer and touched one of Kari's strands of hair. "I'd love it."

Smiles on their faces, they leaned forward, closed their eyes, and kissed once more. Everything around them quieted. No wind rustled. The water did not splash. And any chirping from possible bugs or birds stopped. The world Kari and Catherine entered was pure bliss. Replacing the serenity of Dragon Eye Lake was a cloud. No ground. No danger. Where no one got angry and killed each other. The light sparkled blue, and the only thing interfering was one fluffy cloud…

Yet, _that_ was welcomed! It squished and bounced back like rubber, remaining stubborn in the sky. The cloud wanted to enter, and it stayed. No pressure from Mother Nature or anything else would stop it!

Then, it opened, and two girls peaked their heads out: one blonde-haired and one _brown-haired_. They snuggled inside in a tight hug, not eager to let go, and an aura of pink and crimson illuminated the sky. Their lips clasped on each other as tightly as a key locking a door. The cloud blanketed every part of their bodies from the neck down, only exposing their heads, arms, and bare toes.

"Don't let go, Catherine," whispered Kari once they stopped kissing. "Ever."

"I promise, Kari," Catherine whispered back, and they kissed again.

At last, they went back into virtual reality. No longer were they on cloud nine, or at least dreamt of it. They still lay on the ground, snuggling with each other. Kari nestled her tiny nose on Catherine's neck and kissed it, making her groan. The seventeen-year-old blonde kept her eyes shut as she panted from Kari's sensual touching of her lips around the neck. She wanted to handle the excitement. She was sure of it.

Unfortunately, she stopped playing with her neck and crawled up to her face.

"That…was…magnificent…" panted Catherine, her chest thumping for oxygen.

Kari crawled and lip-locked again. "We'll do more next week."

Catherine nodded. "A lot more."

Like a snail, they stood up, and Kari packed up her container.

As the sixteen-year-old Japanese teen began to leave, Catherine said, "Goodnight, Kari."

Kari turned back, walked, stood before her, gently replied, "Goodnight, Cath," and pecked her one more time before walking back into the forest.

When Catherine returned home, she collapsed onto her bed. Seeing Kari was fun, she thought, but it was very tiring, too! Paris was still under bright daylight, and she felt so sore and exhausted already! Maybe there was a price to pay for deep affection for someone who lived in another timezone—

_Damn, it feels so good when we meet!_

No regrets. Only pride and satisfaction.

She turned around, rested on the bed back-first, and watched the lights from the chandelier flicker. They looked like they were going to die out, but they were still there, only glowing as steadily as possible. Like stubborn children eager to get the way they want it. As she recollected herself, she did nothing but count each bulb in the chandelier. No biggie. No reason to. Only taking time to count it like counting sheep while sleeping. One near, another beside, and continue the process. Then find out how many crystals dangled if there were any.

_How boring._

Groaning, she pushed the top half of herself up and looked ahead.

—She eyed the cape.

There it was. It glittered magenta in the light from the chandelier and the sunlight through the window. And it hung from a measly plastic coat hanger! Blasphemy! This was no way to treat a glorious, soon-to-be-worn piece of wardrobe for next week's date!

The date…

Catherine stood up, walked around the bed, and caressed her cape. Many of the minute disks spun some on the touch. Then, with a careful gesture, she took it off the hanger.

A smile etched her face. Boy, would she kiss Kari again if she had to.

_And next week, I am!_

She folded it with care to make sure it did not wrinkle and put it slowly in the drawer.


	3. Interlude

_**Disclaimer:**__ Digimon is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo and is produced by Toei Animation, Disney, and Bandai. The plot and any possible fancharacters produced in this story belong to me, and no profit is being distributed in any way.

* * *

_

**Next Week**

**Interlude**

In the middle of her bed, a pajama-clothed Kari slept. The blanket was wrapped around her. Her hand wrapped around it. Even with a flick of a loose finger, it would not budge. She hummed a tune. Her smile stained. Comfortable. Blissful. The computer hibernated; papers stacked beside it, the upper-right-hand corner clipped.

An opening from the curtains.

Light shone through, traveling down the right side of the wall. The curtains fluttered from the outside wind. Then it died again…yet never destroyed the trail. The crease from the curtain remained there, even after sunrise.

Like a flashlight operating with a low-powered battery, the beam was miniscule. But as dawn became a day full of warm blue, it extended. Down, down, down. Brighter, brighter, brighter. Warmer, warmer, warmer. Wind blew the curtain again; muggy air filled the room, clashing with the calm atmosphere.

Kari smiled. Her sleeping posture never wavered: still and slightly bent. Warm toes wiggled as the front flew inside her blanket. _That tickled,_ she thought and giggled. A strand or two blew behind her and landed on her face. But it did not tickle her, hot even wrinkle her nose.

Finally, the light hit her square in the face, and she winced. Her fingers twitched, and she scrunched her eyes.

_Not now!_

Quickly, she turned around, facing the wall this time. Despite being the DigiDestined of Light, she could not let the sun ruin her great dream!

She turned back, and the light hit her again. Then towards the wall. Too dreary! Back facing the light. Her eyes hurt!

Oh, gosh, what to do now?

With a soft groan, Kari moved her arms and slowly rolled onto her back. Next, she extended her arms, legs, and toes all the way out and stretched the muscles to loosen them.

_Ahh, that's better._

But when she opened her eyes, she cringed and shut them again.

"Ow!" she wailed quietly and covered the right side of her face with her blanket. "My eyes."

Yet, even with the blanket, the sunlight pierced through. While it was not _that_ strong with it blocking the sun, the light stung her visually nonetheless.

"And I was having a great dream, too," she grumbled and plopped hard. "If only I can control light rather than only holding the Crest."

Sitting up once more, a sigh escaped her mouth. She threw her blanket aside, climbed down, and checked her e-mail via her D-Terminal.

Nothing.

She put it back down on the dresser.

Eyes on the clock — 8:30 AM.

A turn to the calendar — Saturday, July 26, 2008.

_I slept a lot._ She rubbed her temple, her eyes still partially closed.

Then she moved her hand towards her mouth. Well, that was weird. It was not dry, but soft instead…like it was touched.

_Catherine._

She stuck the end of her tongue out and licked her lips.

_Warm._

Very lovely.

A low hum.

Then a rhythm.

She caressed her own hair; one finger at a time, they flicked back and forth.

Brown irises twitched around.

…_Too dark._

She eyed the curtain with a smug look on her face.

_Gotta get rid of it._

With one hand, she grabbed the clear plastic handle and pulled it to the end. Immediately, light burst in, and Kari shielded her eyes. She wanted light, but that was a _lot_ more than what she wanted! But at least she had it; no clouds rained on her parade…yet.

_Hopefully not._

Her eyes gazed at the other half of the curtain.

_Well, it wouldn't hurt._

Walking around the dresser, she pulled the curtain towards the opposite end. More light entered the room. No technology was needed here! Those bulbs around her room could remain off temporarily.

And the air… Wow, why need the air conditioner at _all_? This room was fine muggy! The cool could wait. So, she walked towards the door, touched the thermostat dial, and shut it off. As fast as lightning, the cold wind subsided, and the room quieted.

The girl smiled. "Much better," she mouthed and looked at the dresser; her eyes targeted the clipped essay.

"I'll take care of it," she whispered and walked back. Opening a drawer, she grasped the stapler, opened the clip, and tapped the paper to make sure it was stacked perfectly.

Then, she flipped through to check the order.

_Perfect!_

After perfecting the pile again, she stapled a corner.

"Now I'm done." She sighed in relief. No more projects, essays, or exams. Just enter class, present, and that was it! Better doing them early than late, she hypothesized.

Now what could she do?

Clean up the living room? Hmm…maybe.

Play with Gatomon? Well, that sounded like fun.

Cook? Wait, _that_? Forget about it!

Back up—

Early morning— She needed energy to do anything.

Okay, breakfast was first.

With that, she left the room and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kari," said Tai as he prepared the stove. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up."

"Morning, Tai," Kari responded back. "I thought you're going shopping."

"Doing it later, sis," answered Tai. "Right now, I'm making breakfast."

"_You're_ making breakfast?" Kari pointed at him. "But you can't cook!"

"You're right. I can't." Tai closed the refrigerator door and turned his body back towards the counter. "But I can try!"

Kari watched Tai prepare ingredients inside a mixing bowl. "Well, I can't wait, then."

"To see me fail?"

"No, silly!" scoffed Kari. "To see you _succeed_." She glanced at the mixing bowl. "You're doing fine. Keep going! Now I need some milk. Excuse me."

She walked past him, opened the door, and grabbed the milk. After taking it out, she shut it by pushing the door with an empty hand and poured a glass. Then, she put the milk back and sat by the table near the kitchen.

"So, you finished your paper?"

"Yup!" She sipped some milk. "All done!"

"Great! So, when will you present it?"

"Monday or Tuesday," said Kari. "I wanna rehearse first."

"Well, it's better than winging it," said Tai and stopped stirring. "Okay, this is done."

He turned around and poured scoops of the batter into a frying pan.

_I hope I'm doin' this right._

Another sip of milk. "Don't worry, Tai," she reiterated. "You're doing fine."

Tai smiled. Kari was confident, and the breakfast was semi-simple. The ingredients needed careful measuring, but the cooking part was easier. At least, he hoped.

Seconds passed. Tai watched the pancakes cook. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face, and the steam brushed by him. With a potholder on, he grasped the handle. Despite the firm grip, his arm muscles tensed, and his fingers sweated. He urged to twitch his fingertips. Not all the way, though. Just a slight jolt. Open and closed. Open and closed. His arm acted like a door when fanning out a hot bathroom.

No, no rushing. Time was needed to make good pancakes. Wait it out first…

Sizzling.

_Okay…_

Using a spatula, he tossed the pancakes over.

Golden brown on the outside.

_So far, so good,_ he thought and closed his eyes for a moment. _Now I have t'wait again._

He grumbled inside.

Kari giggled in response. _I love him,_ she thought, _but he needs to learn to be patient._

Her eyes turned left and faced the balcony. What a dreamy place that was last night. Light. Heaven. Nothing to bother her. If only she had more of that dream. A shame dawn messed _that_ up. Two things to do tonight: keep the lights out and smooth out the creases from the blinds. A good amount of light tonight was none, especially for an uninterrupted dream.

Clattering.

Then a flip.

She looked back.

Another flip of a pancake.

"Just about finished," Tai called and brought the pan to the counter.

Despite not seeing anything, Kari saw scooping waves from his right arm followed by light scrapes of china.

As she watched, she drank more milk. Here and there, her ears listened to the clickety-clack of pots, pans, and equipment. Yet, there were no sounds of confusion. Just one for a second, and then a gentle hit the next. Of course, hearing the fridge open and close helped, too.

"And here we go!" Tai said and walked to the table. One hand held a plate of pancakes and the other one syrup.

"Wow, thanks," gasped Kari, receiving the plate.

"Hey, my sis needs a break once in a while!" said Tai and winked before returning to pick up his pancakes, the butter, and silverware.

Kari giggled and drank more milk. After setting the glass down on the table, she looked at the plate. Four gorgeous-looking pancakes were stacked on top of each other in the center. Around the edges were golden brown; when she hovered her hand over it, the steam rose and warmed her palm. So far, so good, she concluded and pulled her hand back.

When she did, though, her brother returned with the rest of the stuff and sat beside her.

"Looks good, eh, Kari?" quipped Tai happily.

Kari nodded and hummed.

"Well, I'm glad," he replied and gave her a fork and knife. "Well, let's try it!"

They each cut up some butter and smeared a small block of it on top of the pile. Then, as Tai gently poured some syrup from his stack, Kari cut up a piece from her own.

_Not raw,_ she thought. _Gold and crisp outside._ She touched the inside with her knife. _Fluffy. Light._

With no more to think about, she ate it.

Chewing came first. Flavor followed. Then another swish of milk. _Hmm…_

She swallowed it and tapped her chin with the handle of her fork.

_Fluffy… Well-cooked… Okay, one more bite._

She cut up another piece that was slightly bigger and put it in her mouth. While chewing, the textures swirled in her mouth, and she slowed down her pace. The crunch of the crispy outside traveled around, hitting her teeth and soaking in the buttermilk flavor. And how fluffy and light the inside was! It did not feel heavy at all.

After absorbing the flavors of the piece, she swallowed.

"_Very_ good!" she exclaimed. "It's crispy outside, but fluffy and warm inside."

"Kari, you're just saying that," he said and waved his hand dismissively.

Kari shook her head. "No, Tai, I mean it. This is delicious."

Immediately, he beamed and ate more of his syrup-topped pancake. "Looks like I can cook, after all."

"Well, with some practice, you'll be a great chef," she interjected and pointed at him with the prong end of the fork.

"But you started cooking great immediately."

She drank some milk. "Tai, I love cooking, but I'm still practicing."

"After that pumpkin cake?"

A nod. "Yes, big brother, even after that."

"But you're already so _good_!"

Kari sighed. "Big brother…even I know I can do more. The Thai curry and pumpkin bundt cake are my biggest dishes t'date. But I wanna do more. To make something I've never tried before."

Tai perked an eyebrow. "What kind, then?"

She ate another piece of cake. "Like, well, Mexican food."

Tai hummed out of interest and bit again.

"I've never had any before: No Mexican restaurants anywhere," explained Kari. "But its culture interests me."

"Ya talked with Rosa 'bout it?"

"I should," replied Kari.

"How 'bout tonight?" asked Tai and ate more pancake again.

"Perhaps," she replied. "Maybe an e-mail."

Tai ate his last piece. "Can't hurt, can it?"

Kari shook her head and shrugged. "It'd be great if she had Skype. That way, I can talk to her personally."

Tai leaned back. "Ya asked her if she did, Kari?"

"I don't think so, Tai. I'll ask her."

"That's a good sister." He rubbed her head back and forth, messing up her hair.

"Hey! Tai!" She yearned to move, but succumbed to the pressure of his palm. "Thanks a lot! Now I'll have to comb it!"

"Lucky you!" laughed the older Kamiya and shook his head, causing his bushy hair to wave in the air. "I don't need a comb!"

Kari sighed, disgruntled, and looked up at her hairdo as her big brute waltzed into the kitchen. Brown hair traveled all over! _Great! Now I look like Tai, Jr. Unless…_

"Well, Tai, if you don't need a comb…" she said and drank more milk, "…maybe I oughta shave it."

Tai froze.

"Don't—you—dare!"

Kari smiled evilly and walked to the kitchen with the empty plate and cup.

"Oh, really?"

She put them down and continued to glare at him. Then she walked towards him, and he started to quiver. Kari's evil eyes forced him to shake his legs; sweat poured down his face, and he gulped.

Soon, she was in his face, and she lightly tugged his pajama shirt. Her eyes shut themselves halfway, eyebrows furrowed, and lips tightened. As she touched his collar, she hummed a happy tune, and his teeth chattered.

When she finished pulling the wrinkles of his shirt, Kari put one hand on her hip.

Then she giggled.

_**SMACK!**_

Like a flea, he jumped straight and yelped from her swatting his backside with her other hand.

Kari brought her loose hand to her face and blew on the fingertips like a cowboy blowing out the fumes of gunfire. That sinister grin stained her face, and she slowly walked out with it.

When she was out of sight, Tai sighed.

_Sometimes I think she's a bigger brute than me!_

And he went ahead and drank a big glass of milk to soothe his worries…all the while staring up at his head.

* * *

Paris was crowded during the mid-weekday summertime.

Everywhere, people gathered. Tress fluttered in the breeze, and the buildings sparkled in the sun. Older architecture stood out and attracted tourists. They were either regular tourists or the luxurious who paid over ten thousand American dollars. Yet, whether it was by the Eiffel Tower, eating lunch outside, or going to any other popular attraction, both kinds blended in, conversing with each other.

It did not bother Catherine (who donned a white T-shirt and knee-length skirt) or Floramon (who sat beside her). As they sat on a bench in a park, people wandered through. Some people walked by without noticing, but others occasionally stared at the duo, specifically the Digimon. Each time they gawked Floramon, she shivered; and Catherine grew worried.

"What's the matter, Floramon?" she asked, looking at her right.

"It's the people," she replied. "They're staring at me."

Catherine gazed back at the passersby. One by one, they walked by, but an occasional wanderer would see them. But the second they glance at Floramon, they said nothing except leave. The girl didn't notice anything _that_ strange, but hunches came, particularly when one walked even quicker upon eye contact.

"Hmm, I seem to get that, too," she told her.

Floramon shook her head. "_Non_, Catherine. _Me_," she replied, her nasal voice becoming a little more forceful yet quiet still. "I'm being stared at. I'm a Digimon. They only look at you because you're my partner. I don't blend in."

Catherine nodded slowly. "_Oui_, I know, Floramon. I don't like being stared at, either," she said. "But being DigiDestined has its consequences. Good and bad. But I know not to worry about it."

"I try, too," said Floramon. "I just don't like it when I'm stared at… It scares me."

Catherine sighed sadly. _Poor Floramon._

"It's okay there," she said, wrapping her arm around Floramon. "With me here, you have nothing to worry about. Think of them staring at you as…well, unique. We're unique, because only a select few can be DigiDestined."

Floramon looked about her. Many people continued to walk on by, yet there was one glance of the eye from a few towards her direction. She yearned for them to ignore her someday; curse her childlike personality! Yet, hey, why shy away from it?

"Well, it's hard," she resumed slowly and caressed the ends of her pedal-like fingers, "but I'll try harder."

"That's the spirit!" Catherine cheered and put her Digimon on her lap. "That's why I love you, Floramon. Sweet and determined." She gazed at the crystal blue sky briefly before resuming her attention to Floramon. "Say, how about we both walk around a bit more? Feel the fresh air? Rest under the sun? Maybe visit a museum?

Floramon cringed. "No museums, please."

A sweatdrop hung behind her head. "Oh…sorry." She chuckled nervously and subsequently put a hand on her chin. _Hmm…_ "Well, how about an ice cream float?"

Floramon clasped her hands and squealed. "I love that!"

Catherine laughed. _Shy, but still loves food,_ she thought with a smile.

"Okay, then," she said and as she stood, added, "Upsee-daisy!"

Yet, when she did, she almost fell back, but regained her balance. "Sheesh! Floramon, did you eat a big breakfast this morning? You're feeling a bit heavier today!"

"I don't remember." Floramon shook her head. "But I'm hungry!"

"As what Cody says to Armadillomon, 'You're always saying that'!" giggled Catherine and kissed Floramon on her head. "Come on! Let's go!"

With that, they slowly left the park and began walking down Paris, Catherine still cradling her Digimon in her arms. As they toured the city, its busy lifestyle exposed itself. Buses flocked the streets. Cars bustled, sometimes parking. And those who braved the summer sun explored the lavish scenery. Whether it was a normal park or traveling along the Seine, they took their time relishing the fascination of life in Paris. For memories, they took pictures, either of themselves, others, or landmarks.

Even with Floramon feeling hungry, they could not resist watching people on the Seine. As they leaned on the railing (Floramon watched through the fancy openings of the bridge), tour boats sailed by. Tourists leaned out and either took pictures or waved at those who watched.

As the boats passed by, Catherine sighed. _How lovely,_ she thought. The wind wafted across her face, and her long, blonde hair blew in front. But that did not bother her one bit. It only enhanced her sense of want.

Eyes shut. The birds chirped. The sun slept. Only the streetlights burst. Nighttime Paris was romantic. People walked around, gazing at the spectacles. Some of them spent time at fancy restaurants, acquainting the waiters and conversing while sharing a great meal together.

But as time passed for them, Catherine and Kari sat on a canoe in the Seine. With Angewomon and Floramon gently towing from the back, the two DigiDestined watched the beautiful night around them. Wearing fancy clothes and a cape that matched their tracking systems, they gasped at the marvel around.

But no matter where they looked, their hands held on, unwilling to let go. Like a chain, they remained attached. Occasionally, they glanced at each other, their eyes sparkling from the light pollution.

At last, they closed their eyes, hugged, and kissed under the moonlight.

But it wasn't nighttime in Paris. The sun hung overhead in the afternoon sky, and Catherine opened her eyes to continue watching the boats row down the Seine.

_I _will_ bring her here someday,_ she thought determinedly. _I promise._

Floramon tugged on her skirt and asked, "May we go?"

Catherine nodded, and as they walked away, she glanced at the Seine one more time.

While approaching an ice cream parlor nearby, Catherine reached under her shirt and took out a small necklace with a silver pendant. She opened it, and on it was a picture of Kari and herself sitting on a park bench. Her head rested on Kari's shoulder with her eyes shut, and Kari watched lovingly with one of her hands caressing a blonde lock of hair.

She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on the picture.

"Till Saturday…" she whispered and closed the locket.


	4. Preparation

_**Disclaimer:**__ Digimon is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo and is produced by Toei Animation, Disney, and Bandai. The plot and any fancharacters produced in this story belong to me, and no profit is being distributed in any way.

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:**__ As I typed this chapter and planned the next one, I began playing __**True Colors**__, by Cyndi Lauper and __**Speak with Your Heart**__, by Cash-Cash. Their songs inspired me for a few areas in this chapter. You might notice them as you read this.

* * *

_

**Next Week**

**Preparation**

Six o'clock Tokyo time.

Saturday, August 2, 2008.

The lights shone brightly throughout the Kamiya residence. Tonight was not one to leave them off. The kitchen buzzed with activity: All the dishes were washing, and the refrigerator stored any leftovers from previous dinners. The TV was turned off; leaving it on would cause severe distractions. Yet, Gatomon and Agumon sat on the couch, watching the scene unfolding before them.

A tall wall mirror hung next to the TV. Ranging three feet across and seven feet tall, it hovered just over the floor, and the edges tapered out until becoming sharp along the sides.

But neither could see it fully; Kari occupied it, and she was combing her hair.

"Gee, Kari, you're more excited than I was when I got my first ball of yarn," quipped Gatomon.

"Well, for Kari, Catherine _is_ that ball of yarn," said Agumon.

Kari giggled. "I wouldn't call it that, guys," she said, still combing her hair.

"But you haven't slept since school ended Friday," Gatomon added.

"Tell that to Catherine," said Agumon with a shrug. "She stayed up all night tossing and turning."

Kari turned around, her face showing a slight shock. "Hey, how did you know, Agumon?"

"From hearing your conversation with her earlier today," the Rookie-leveled dinosaur answered; Kari continued tidying her hair. "You both sounded like you couldn't wait."

Kari shrugged. "Well, if I said 'I could,' I'm lying. I've been waiting months for this!"

"Don't we know?" said Gatomon.

Kari laughed and turned around. "So, how do I look?"

The two Digimon gazed at Kari's attire from top to bottom. A magenta dress shirt covered her chest with straps supporting her shoulders. Her arms were bare. The front sported pink pebbles that glistened in the light. When she turned around, they noticed the back was a lighter pink with a zipper along the middle. From the elbow down sported pink transparent gloves with fancy, semi-transparent, flower designs around. Below her waist hung a knee-length ruffled magenta skirt supported by a pink belt. Black pantyhose covered her legs, feet, and thighs. Two skinny hairclips held up her bangs. Finally, a necklace dangled around her neck. It was a silver wire. Pink oval beads were spaced out to expose the silver. Finally, a pink pendant in the shape of the Crest of Light dangled on her upper-chest.

Agumon gasped, his jaw agape and eyes as tiny as beads. "You look fantastic!"

"I hope so, Agumon," said Kari. "I wanna impress."

"Don't worry, Kari, Catherine won't mind," replied Agumon.

"How couldn't she?" Gatomon jumped down and walked towards her. "You two've snuck out into the Digital World more times than me firing Celestial Arrows!"

"_Gatomon_!"

As Kari blushed, she laughed, hopped onto the table, and sat down again.

"Kari, I may be an angel Digimon, but as a Champion, I'm your little devil!"

She leapt and landed in Kari's arms.

"A DigiDevil, if you ask me," quipped Kari and patted her head.

"That's right!" Gatomon answered back.

The trio laughed, but stopped when the door opened, and Gatomon jumped down. Tai walked inside while wearing a business suit.

Once the door shut, Agumon called out, "Hi, Tai!"

"Hey, everyone!" Tai walked into the living room, now wearing slippers instead of shoes.

"Hey, big brother! How was work?"

"Tremendous!" replied Tai; when he took a look at Kari's dress, he gasped. "Oh, Kari, you look great!"

Kari blushed. "Thanks, Tai."

A finger on his chin. "I almost forgot about your date tonight." He paused briefly. "Catherine, I think, right?"

Kari lightly shoved him with a fist. "Tai! Silly brother! I've been telling you this since Thursday!"

"Just kidding, I remember," chuckled Tai and looked up and down at her dress again. "Wow, Kari, you're beautiful." He put a hand on his cheek and sniffled. "Man…I can't believe I'm saying this…" He trailed off and hung his head.

"Say what?" asked Kari confusedly.

The older Kamiya sniffed, and he raised his head again, a tear trickled down his face.

"…My baby sister's growing up."

Kari's eyes gasped, and her eyes began to glisten. "Ohhh, Tai…"

They embraced and held onto each other tightly, tears flowing gently down their faces. The Digimon awed in response and rested their heads on each other. It was sweet and tender, and their bond remained strong, even when they jabbed at each other like little children playing in a sandbox.

After a minute, they let go. Tai sat down and dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief; Kari dried her face off with a tissue.

"Kari, look at you. Just a few years ago, you were still an innocent DigiDestined. But you know what's happening now?"

She stayed quiet, but shook her head, anyway.

"Kari…you're not even seventeen, and now you're showing great responsibilities. You cook, help your school, and have high grades…" He laughed. "You even have a girlfriend now!"

Kari waved her finger. "Not _just_ a girlfriend, Tai."

Tai nodded. "Not j— Wait, she's your lover, too?"

"…Well…" the DigiDestined of Light waved her left hand sideways, "not yet."

"Good. That means I can still teach you the birds and the bees."

"TAI!"

"Just kidding, Kari!" he replied while laughing.

Kari blushed a deep shade of red and looked back at the couch. Agumon and Gatomon laid on their bellies and backs guffawing.

_Thanks a lot, Tai!_

A cough, and Kari turned back to her brother. "So, you're ready for your date?" he asked.

"Almost. Just need to do a bit more."

She turned around. The back of her dress remained unzipped, exposing her pink bra and light pink skin from her waist to her shoulder blades.

"Can you help me please? I can't reach the zipper."

A grin sported his face. "Growing up, and you still want my help."

Kari smirked wickedly. "You want me to shave your head?"

"Okay, Kari, don't get testy." Tai grabbed the top two ends of her dress with his right hand and the zipper with the other. Then, he slowly pulled it up until reaching the top.

"Thanks, Tai," she said and gently spun around.

"Snug fit, Kari?" Tai asked while leaning on his elbow.

"Oh, yes." Kari walked back towards the mirror and gazed at herself. "Very good."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Kari?" interrupted Gatomon.

The girl looked back, and her mouth shaped itself into a small "O."

"Excuse me, please." She walked by Tai and entered her room.

The three in the living room heard mumbles and happy humming as she ruffled through the drawer.

"Aha!"

The sound of a drawer shutting.

More walking.

Finally, Kari returned to the living room, holding onto the cape's shoulders.

"Please help me put it on, Tai," she said. "This means so much to Catherine."

Tai stood up and smiled warmly. "Of course, Kari," he said. "Turn around."

She did, her back facing him.

While putting on the shoulders, Tai said, "Y'know…I wouldn't tell Ken this, but it reminds me of the Digimon Emperor."

"Don't worry, Tai. Ken already knows," Kari replied, shaking her head. "He doesn't mind it, actually. He was the one who recommended Catherine to get 'em for us."

Tai hummed high as he tugged the shoulders slightly. "Interesting…"

"I told him I wanted Catherine and myself t'feel like royalty, and he led us to these capes," she said as she attached the shoulder straps.

"That's cool!"

"It really is," she said. "Here, I can do the cuffs."

She grabbed her right-wing cuff with her left hand slunk her right one through it until it just passed her wrist. Next, she grabbed her left wing with her other hand and repeated the process.

When she finished, she spun around again with her arms bent outward. "So, what d'ya think, Tai?"

He stayed quiet to soak in his sister's beauty. With the cape on, she no longer appeared to be merely pretty. Instead, she upgraded herself to an even higher class. One even he never envisioned…

"You look like a queen, Kari," he replied breathlessly.

Kari clasped her hands and blushed. "Thanks."

Agumon tapped a claw on his lower jaw. "Queen Kari…" he murmured. "Hey, that title fits."

"Well, for tonight," said Gatomon.

"Don't forget Queen Catherine," Agumon added.

Kari shrugged, and the cape part of her shoulders ascended with it. "That, too. Say, what time is it?"

Gatomon looked at the digital clock sitting adjacent to the couch. "6:10," she replied.

Kari nodded. "Good. That means I better go soon."

"I'll set up the DigiPort," said Tai and walked into her room.

While preparing her computer, Kari sat down and looked at the pendant that hung on her necklace.

_Very soon.

* * *

_

Catherine sat by a small desk in another room. Like hers, the walls sparkled white, and two tall curtains covered the windows. Instead of a chandelier, a white five-blade ceiling fan hung in the middle; the light bulbs from the middle shone brightly, filling the room with light. In the center of the room was a king-size bed covered in a forest green quilt. An HD TV stood on a dresser that stretched from the wall where the window stood on the right to the other two-thirds of the way down the room. The desk with the mirror sat right next to it.

As she finished buttoning up her black shirt, she said, "Thanks for letting me use your room, Gagné."

"You're welcome, Cath," said her brother. A fifteen-year-old boy with short blond hair stood beside her. He was about the same height as her, except an inch or two shorter. His attire consisted of a blue T-shirt and black shorts. "Still can't get over the fact your date's tonight."

"_Non_," Catherine replied with a shake of her head. "I can't even describe it."

"Well, how can you?" Gagné asked.

Catherine sighed as she put on a crimson headband. "I don't know, little brother, but…" she paused, "…I just feel warm. When I see her, touch her, kiss her…"

"That's sweet," said Gagné. A hand caressed his cheek as he stared at the ceiling. "I wonder when I'll get that feeling."

"It depends, Gagné," said Catherine, staring at herself via the mirror. "Love's a complicated feeling. Happiness. Confusion. Pain. You won't know what to think."

"But you got lucky."

"Well, you can say that," Catherine's slow voice told him, "but even before, I wasn't sure."

Gagné silenced to recollect his thoughts. _Confusion… Wait!_

"You're talking about Primary Village, aren't ya? Where it all started!"

Catherine nodded.

"I remember when you got sick," he said. "You had to cancel your date wiiith…Kari, I think?"

"Gagné, you know Kari." She chuckled. "You met her recently."

"I'm kidding, Cath," said Gagné nonchalantly, waving his right hand up and down. "You were hurt when you had to cancel it."

Catherine sighed, disgruntled, and placed her right hand on her forehead. "Worst day ever."

Gagné put his left hand on her right shoulder. "Well, that won't happen tonight, will it?"

Catherine shook her head and said, "_Non_. Will you get my cape, please?"

Gagné nodded. "_Oui_. Hold on."

He walked to the dresser, carefully took the cape off the coat hanger, and brought it to her. "Is this it?"

Catherine nodded with a hum and got up after Gagné gestured her.

When she did, he took a little time to gloss over his older sister's attire. She wore a black button-down, sleeveless shirt on top of a maroon long-sleeve one that extended to her wrists. A crimson skirt covered her from the waist to her knees, followed by black pantyhose and black short-heeled shoes. A black belt was fastened around the waist to make sure her skirt would not drop accidentally.

"You look gorgeous, Cath," said Gagné airlessly.

"Thanks," smiled Catherine.

"You're welcome. Turn around, please."

She did, allowing him to see her back. Grasping the shoulders, he placed them on and tugged them to make sure they were secure. Catherine's smile stained, and she buckled the straps.

But when she reached down to to touch one of the cape's wings, he said, "I'll do this, Catherine. Arms out, please."

She extended her arms. Carefully, Gagné held onto one of the cuffs and slipped it through her left arm, stopping at the wrist. Next, he grabbed the other one and did the same with her right arm.

"Done." Gagné swatted his hands back and forth, as if he had completed a long, complicated job. He stepped back to take a good, long look at her. With her cape now on, her attire looked complete. From the black to the shades of dark pinks and reds, it all matched. "Really nice, Catherine. Lovely."

"Thank you, Gagné." Catherine blushed. "What's the time?"

He checked his watch. "10:15 AM," he replied.

She clasped her hands. "Perfect!"

"So, let's set up the DigiPort."

"'Let's'? You're not a DigiDestined!"

Gagné shrugged. "Maybe not, big sister, but I can still help."

Catherine giggled. "Well, let's go."

They walked back into Catherine's dark room, where Floramon peaked her head through the curtains.

"Hey, Floramon!" said Gagné and Catherine the moment they entered.

"Hi." Floramon skipped over. When the lights were turned on, she gasped at Catherine's attire. "Wow, Catherine, you look fancy."

Catherine bowed her head a little as she sat on the edge of the bench in front of the computer. "Thank you, Floramon," she said sincerely. "Kari promised to wear hers, so I promised back."

Gagné interrupted; he dragged a chair over and sat down next to Catherine. "I almost forgot. Cath, where are you going today?

"_Seine Valley_. It's a French restaurant in the Digital World," she replied.

As Floramon walked over, Gagné caressed his hair. "Sounds very luxurious," he said.

"_Oui_, very," nodded Catherine. "Kari and I swore to dress like royalty there."

"Well, Cath," said Gagné, "you _are_ royalty."

She blushed deep. "Aw, Gagné…"

"I'm serious," he replied. "I just need a crown, and you'll be a queen."

"Or maybe a DigiQueen," interjected Floramon.

She placed a hand on her cheek to feebly hide her deeper blush. "Oh, Floramon, Gagné, you shouldn't."

"Catherine…look at yourself." Gagné shifted his chair and faced her directly. "Five years ago, you became a DigiDestined. Now you're becoming a woman." He laughed. "I'm gonna haveta catch up soon."

"Oh, Gagné, don't be silly," replied Catherine, looking at his blue eyes. "You don't need someone else to be happy. You're proud of yourself, right?"

"She's right, Gagné," said Floramon; they looked down at her. "I'm not the bravest, but I love her, and as her Digimon, I'm always proud of her." She pointed at Gagné. "I'm not your partner, but I love you, too."

"I love you, too, Floramon," replied Gagné and looked back at Catherine. "Okay, I'll be myself."

Catherine beamed. "That's my brother!" She ruffled his hair. "Remember, Gagné, no matter what, you're always my little brother."

"And I'm that shy Digimon."

Catherine looked down. "Hey, Floramon, you're still getting used to the people," she told her. "It takes time."

"Too much time, if you ask me," she grumbled.

They all chuckled, but stopped when Gagné checked the time again.

"It's 10:18. Aren't you supposed to leave soon?"

Catherine slapped a hand on her head. "Oh, shoot, I almost forgot!"

With a flick of the mouse, the computer woke from hibernation, revealing an organized desktop with the Eiffel Tower as its background picture.

"Now to turn on the DigiPort," whispered Catherine to herself.

She brought the cursor to the DigiPort program and clicked on it. Immediately, a gate replaced the screen.

"_Forbidden_ Valley?" Gagné read the caption.

The three looked at each other.

"_NON_!" they yelled out in unison.

Chuckling, Catherine typed up "Seine Valley" on the keyboard, and the map directed itself to a territory on the upper left-hand corner of the map.

Gagné read the caption again. "'Seine Valley: A beautiful restaurant in the continent of Server. Come over and have some of the finest French cuisines in the Digital World.'" He silenced briefly and looked at Catherine. "I think that's the place."

"If it weren't, then I'm asking the Digital World for a refund on this program!" jested Catherine.

Gagné and Floramon laughed.

When they stopped, they noticed Catherine's expression, as if she was deep in thought.

"Catherine…what's the matter?" asked Floramon.

Catherine sighed and looked at her. "Floramon…remember what I said last night? About Kari and I talking earlier that day?"

Floramon shook her head, but stopped as quick as a foot smashing the floor. "Wait—!"

"Catherine, Floramon?" asked Gagné concernedly. "What are you talking about?"

Catherine turned to him. "Gagné…I didn't tell you this…but I don't think I'll be back till tomorrow."

Gagné gasped.

"Why—"

He stopped. Kari. Fancy date late at night Tokyo time. Romance. Love. So many feelings meshing simultaneously. Chaos, confusion…and warmth.

His eyes popped wide open.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted. "Catherine…you don't mean… You…and Kari…"

Catherine shrugged, but smiled small.

Gagné smirked. "You're growing older by the second. I'm gonna have to catch up!"

"GAGNÉ!"

"I'm kidding, Cath!" He chortled; Catherine hid her bright red face as Floramon laughed hard at her. "Anyway, have fun, but be safe." He pulled out a hand and extended his pinky finger. "Promise?"

Catherine looked at it before gazing at him again. She pulled out her own hand and locked her own pinky with his. "I promise."

She stood up, grabbed her purse, and checked inside. "Yen, Euros, DigiDollars—"

Gagné hummed questioningly.

"The Digital World currency," explained Catherine and checked to see if her Digital and Human World credit card was with her, along with her D-Terminal and Digivice. "I'm ready."

Despite not being a DigiDestined, Gagné checked to see if the gate was open.

Seine Valley.

Caption.

Green lights.

He gave a thumbs up.

Catherine smiled warmly and approached them. "Gagné, please be on your best behavior while I'm gone, okay?"

Gagné nodded.

She turned to Floramon. "Please watch over him."

"Hey!"

Floramon laughed from his shout. "I will, Catherine." She jumped up and hugged her. "Have fun."

"Hey, why can't I join the group hug?" joked Gagné.

The two females laughed and gestured Gagne to come over, which he did. His hug crushed both Floramon and Catherine, but they sighed contently. Very rare did they do this despite their close bond.

Finally, Floramon jumped off, allowing the siblings to embrace better.

"Y'know, Cath," began Gagné, holding onto her tightly around her back, "if I weren't your brother, I'd kiss you right here—" he caressed her lips, "—right now."

Catherine chuckled, not letting go of her grasp on him. "You silly brother." She pecked him on both cheeks. "I love you, Gagné."

"Love you, too, big sis," he replied and kissed her cheeks back. "Now go. Don't be late."

They let go, and Catherine double-checked the DigiPort. She nodded out of approval and gestured them to step back.

"_Au revoir_!" She waved at them and pointed her Digivice at the screen. "DigiPort, open!"

A flash engulfed the room.

Gagné and Floramon shut their eyes and groaned. The light was so bright, it hurt their eyes. Come on, they thought together. _End_!

Finally, the light subsided, and they opened their eyes.

Catherine was gone.

Gagné walked towards the computer and gently pushed the keyboard in.

_Stay safe, sis._

With that, they left the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"You ready, Kari?" asked Tai while sitting behind his sister's computer.

Kari checked herself, from her clothes to her cape to her purse to even the lip moisturizer. "D3, D-Terminal, money… Yep, I'm ready."

"Don't forget your shoes!" called Agumon from the bed.

"Oh, right." Kari looked down at her pink short-heeled shoes. "Yep, I'm good!"

"Cool!" said Tai. He looked back and flicked the mouse to keep the computer awake…when his conscience beeped. It fluttered a strange, uncomfortable signal.

_Something's up._

"Kari…you're not coming back tonight, are ya?"

She looked at him.

"I can tell, sis," he said, his voice a bit more forceful. "You're planning to be with Catherine till tomorrow, aren't ya?"

She looked at the floor briefly, as if recollecting her thoughts, then looked back up at him—

Finally, a nod.

"Yes, Tai, I am. Catherine and I discussed it recently."

A sigh from Tai.

"Well, Kari…if I know what you're thinking of doing, then I haveta say this to you…"

He walked towards her and gestured to maintain their eye contact. Kari said nothing, watching determinedly at his direction.

Suddenly, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be safe."

Her brown eyes wavered at her left shoulder, which Tai grasped. The feeling from his hand to her… It felt comfortable. A sign of confidence and protection. Even with her exploring the Digital World without the Digimon and her brother (okay, she had been going out there without either of them _several times_ over the past few months…but not in this magnitude in a while.), she felt his trust within. Particularly in her own eyes, brain, and blood. The differences between them were there, but their bond remained tight.

"I promise, Tai," she said and patted his hand. "I'll be okay."

"Good," said Tai curtly; he kept the screen awake. "Well, see ya tomorrow."

Kari bowed. "You, too, Tai." She looked at the two Digimon on the bed. "Bye, Agumon and Gatomon."

They nodded in return and gave their blessings.

Once they stepped back, Kari pointed her D3 at the computer screen.

"DigiPort, open!"

There was a flash, and they covered their eyes. Bright! White! _Painful_! Close down the DigiPort—!

Finally, the light died down, and their eyes regained composure. They checked the desk—

Kari had left.

_Nothing left to do now, I suppose,_ thought Tai and murmured, "Goodnight, Kari."

He turned off the light, waited for the Digimon to leave, and shut the door, but not completely to allow some light to enter her room.


	5. Date

_**Disclaimer:**__ Digimon is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo and is produced by Toei Animation, Disney, and Bandai. The plot and any fancharacters produced in this story belong to me, and no profit is being distributed in any way.

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:**__ The songs mentioned in the previous chapter, __**Preparation**__, inspired me in various areas here. They may be indistinct, but you might notice them. Cheers!

* * *

_

**Next Week**

**Date**

Welcome to _Seine Valley_.

Within a continent conquered in desert, tranquility filled the air here. Ranges of foothills surrounded the town, and they were blanketed with teal evergreen trees. While approaching the center, houses filled the circular valley. None of them were that tall, only a few reached three stories. Yet, they ranged in colors. Orange, red, yellow, pink, pastels, whatever — none looked alike in the color wheel. Despite their low rising, two-story flats and hotels peaked out. The walls for each one differed in color, but their walkways always glowed white under the fluorescents, and the triangular roofs were a shade of a pale yellow. Grass and walkways covered the terrains not occupied by buildings. A brook broke the monotony of the town; curved bridges connected both shores in several neighborhoods.

Yet, Gagné read _Seine Valley_ as a place where the finest French cuisines were located in the Digital World.

Where was it?

Here. In the center of the town.

In comparison to the houses, this one had no roof. The restaurant was an outdoor place, taking up a lot of space in the middle. Squared, rectangular, and circular tables (all made out of dark brown and black wood and polished to smooth them out) covered the flat terrain. Polished, wooden chairs were either pushed under the tables or occupied. Lights hung over each table, and a small light dial sat on the tabletop to adjust the setting. The river divided the whole place in half with two bridges utilized to connect them. Acting as a barrier were the backs of four buildings. Located along the outer edges of _Seine Valley_, they were one story tall, and the walls and triangular roof were painted in a metallic silver.

And the front?

Like the restaurant itself, it was also outdoors. A reception desk sat on the left of the supposed "entrance": two eleven-foot-tall, skinny pillars with golden lights on top. Chairs lined up in rows on the right, some of them occupied.

As couples and groups were led to their seats, Catherine sat in the front row on the left. Her leather bag sat on the chair on her left, and she crossed her legs. One hand held a portable makeup mirror, the other some clear lipstick. Humming quietly to herself, she caressed the lipstick around her lips and smacked them.

_Good._

She closed up her kit, put them back in her bag, and brandished her Digivice.

A click of the button.

6:25 PM.

_Tokyo time._

She smiled.

_Not long now._

A glance in front.

Waiters ushered groups inside.

The voices were quiet, but she heard them pierce through the serene night.

"Party of two!"

"Five minutes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hello!"

"Goodnight!"

"I can't wait."

So many phrases, so much information to process.

A sigh.

A gaze towards the sunset.

Crisp, rainbows, pleasant. What a gorgeous night to be there.

_I wish I have a camera._

One shot would be perfect to replace her desktop picture perfectly!

"Hey! Wooooowww! That's so bee-you-tiful! Where'd you take this?"

"In the Digital World."

"WHAT? I thought you photoshopped it!"

Catherine laughed. The surprising cries from her friends back in Paris. They'd flock to the Digital World immediately… Of course, that would be impossible unless someone in their group had a Digivice or D3.

_Maybe someday._

One day.

But then they might have a D3 of their own…or something else more sophisticated. And in a world connected to the Human World like twins, who knew what would happen? Particularly on the fact that technology began to become more advanced.

She shrugged, her cape floating upward.

_We'll see._

Beep!

She dug into her bag and took out her D-Terminal. Opening the flap, she opened the newest message from the inbox.

* * *

_**Hi, Catherine! I'm here! Tell me where you are, okay?**_

_**Hugs and kisses, Kari Kamiya.

* * *

**_

Catherine furiously replied.

* * *

_**Hi, love! I'm right in front of the restaurant, sitting in the front row. See you soon!**_

_**Love, Catherine Yager.

* * *

**_

She hit "send" and waited.

* * *

_**Beep-beep!**_

_**I see you, Catherine!

* * *

**_

She gasped and looked up. People, people, people. Digimon, people, Digimon. People, Digimon. _Non, non, NON! _She exhaled. There were so many people and Digimon around, but no Kari Kamiya. If she was here, then where?

_**Thump… Thump… Thump… Thump…**_

Tapping of the fingers.

Wait it out. One second at a time.

_**Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…**_

Longer…longer.

Soon.

_Very soon._

A flick on the shoulder.

She reached back to touch it.

A warm hand.

Soft, gentle.

She looked back.

"Hi, Catherine," Kari said as her left hand caressed her girlfriend's cape-covered shoulder.

Catherine smiled warmly and rubbed her hand in return. "Hi, love."

Kari crouched and kissed her on the lips. Catherine stiffened from shock, but settled in, allowing her eyes to close. Soft, gentle, and sweet. The touch of Kari's lips caressing hers still felt very fresh and longing.

Soon, they parted, and Kari walked around and sat next to Catherine. "My, Cath, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Catherine's eyes explored Kari's attire, from her shirt to the pink short-heeled shoes. "You look beautiful, too."

Kari adjusted the cuff on her right wrist. "Well, like I said, I wanna impress," she said.

"And you did," giggled Catherine and caressed one of Kari's strands of hair, making her urge to lean and gloss her eyes. "C'mon, let's line up."

They stood up and walked to the receptionist's desk, where a Sorcermon floated behind and checked the seating charts on his computer.

"Good evening, _monsieur_," said Catherine. "My partner is here."

"Why, _oui_, of course," said Sorcermon in a low voice. "Follow me, please."

He floated away, and they followed, holding hands. The scene wasn't romantic, sure, but no matter where they went, they wanted to go as a unit. The firm grasping of their hands made sure of that.

"Here's your table, ladies," said Sorcermon once they arrived.

It was a usual table with an ebony tabletop, but it sat away from the rest of the restaurant. It was placed about fifteen feet from the river, and there was a bridge nearby to allow them to cross or stare at the sky if needed. Across the bridge was one of the buildings that barricaded the outdoor restaurant.

As for Sorcermon, he murmured a spell, and the chairs slid out from underneath. The two DigiDestined watched it being cast, and they stood still. Eyes widened, and their arms dangled… But this _was_ the Digital World, after all.

"Madames?" Sorcermon queried.

Kari and Catherine blinked and hummed. Quiet "Huh's" peeped from their mouths, and their shoulders straightened.

"Sorry, sir," said Kari.

"It's okay," said Sorcermon. "Do you want me to take your capes off?"

They nodded in reply.

"Okay, then." Sorcermon formed a loose fist, put it in front of his clothed mouth, and cleared his throat. "Stretch your arms out please."

They obliged.

With his eyes closed, Sorcermon twisted his fingers around, and a hum was produced. It was slow and acted like a melody from a philharmonic. Except there were no instruments. Merely a spell.

Then came a snap, and the buckle straps dropped down onto their collarbones.

Kari wanted to gasp. The feel was foreign, being forced to submit to another Digimon's music. Yet, why feel this way? She _had_ been here before, after all. She must have experienced the Digimon's magic before. Nonetheless, she stayed still — never tamper with a spell.

Then, a slow slide.

The cuffs that hung their capes began to glide down to their fingers. Its softness caressed the fingertips, and it was escaping. Control. Stuck on their feet. A yearn to move…but a trance blocked them. He was their prey with nothing to stop him.

Suddenly, the wings dropped, and Sorcermon altered his tune. Like butterflies, the capes rose ad fluttered in the air. As slow as a snail, they flew away.

Then, they descended on the backrests and landed.

"Hold it!"

Kari and Catherine stopped walking.

Sorcermon's eyes directed to Kari. "Walk back, please."

Kari walked backward.

Immediately, the Digimon hummed again, and Kari's chair floated counterclockwise, landing softly adjacent to Catherine's. Finally, more twisting of the hands, and the capes' wings wrapped themselves in front.

"You may take your seats," Sorcermon said.

Eyes as wide as baseballs, the DigiDestined sat down gently.

"Menus will be coming shortly." Sorcermon bowed and floated away.

Once he was out of earshot, they calmed themselves down and looked at each other.

"That was cool, what he did," murmured Kari, hands clasped on the table.

"Well, anything can happen in the Digital World," said Catherine with a shrug.

"That's true," said Kari. "Like, well, manholes in ancient Japan."

Catherine laughed. "I remember you telling me this a while ago." She brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her. "When I first entered the Digital World, I didn't know these existed."

"Or broken phone booths on a beach," interjected Kari. "Big brother told me this story. Hey, I almost forgot, how's your brother doing?"

"Great!" replied Catherine with a smile. "Good grades and still growing up."

"So Floramon's mentoring him?"

Catherine paused. "Mentoring each other, perhaps."

Kari adjusted a hairclip. "Floramon's still shy, isn't she?"

Catherine nodded. "_Oui_," she replied solemnly. "It's tough for a Digimon to live in the Real World."

Kari extended her hand and patted Catherine's lap. "Gatomon knew how that felt."

Catherine sighed deeply. "All the news about the 'mysterious children.' TV spots, newspaper articles, magazines. It drove me nuts!"

"Tell that to the Digimon and our parents," laughed Kari. "Kids everywhere asked for our autographs!"

Catherine smiled. "The life of a DigiDestined."

Kari giggled and leaned on her unused arm. "A good title for an autobiography."

"…A bit too soon for that, _non_?"

Quiet laughter broke out.

"Well, that was a fun talk," said Catherine with a smile on her face.

"_Oui_, it was."

High giggling. "Love my language, don't ya?"

"Well, as I said, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known it at all."

Catherine put a hand on her own left cheek. "Sweet."

Before they could continue, a Sorcermon returned with two blue-gray menus in one hand and a bottle of sparkling water in the other. Instead of the usual attire, he wore a red glittery coat, white suit-style slacks, and brown shoes.

"Hello, mademoiselles," he said with a vague French accent. "I am your waiter tonight. Here are your menus."

He made eye contact with the menus, and they flew out of his hand, landing open in front of them.

"And tonight is a special occasion," he resumed and flashed his bottle of water. "This is the finest, most exquisite bottle of mineral water. Cool, refreshing, and contains the finest minerals from the lakes of Crystal Glaciers. Only available during the summers in the Digital World and only at four DigiDollars per reservation."

Catherine and Kari "ooh'd."

"May we have that, please?" asked Kari.

"Of course," said the Sorcermon and snapped his empty hand.

At once, the cork popped, but instead of fizz sprouting everywhere, it remained calm and bubbled a little inside the emerald green glass. Then, it floated towards them and hovered in front of Catherine.

_**Snap!**_

As quick as a camera's shutter, two wine glasses appeared, one in front of each DigiDestined.

_**Snap!**_

The bottle tipped over and poured water inside Catherine's cup. As the water hit the glass, it curled upward, creating a small wave, and it continued until about one inch from the rim.

He snapped a third time, and the bottle tipped itself upright. Then, he fluttered his fingertips and made a low "woo." All the while, Kari watched, her toes wiggling (as much as possible), and she blinked with waiting eyes.

**_Snap!_**

The bottle tipped again and poured inside her glass until nearly reaching the rim.

One more snap, and the bottle tipped itself upright and slowly descended until touching the center of the table.

"That's amazing, Sorcermon," said Catherine.

The red-coated Sorcermon bowed, his left arm crossed in front of him. "Thank you, mademoiselle," he replied politely. "I will let you two choose your dishes."

**_Snap!_**

At once, he turned transparent and subsequently vanished.

Catherine watched in disbelief. Never had she seen something like this before, even in the Digital World. No calls for attacks, just plain magic like a magician switching cards on a group of unsuspected wanderers.

Her wonderment, however, was broken apart by Kari's laughter, and she turned to her.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

Catherine only nodded.

"The Seine Valley Sorcermon do this all the time," she explained. "Remember, I've been here."

"Oh…_oui_, I forgot." She leaned her head on her left elbow. "I've never seen this before in the Digital World."

Kari smiled. "After coming here a couple of times, you get used to it."

She leaned forward and pecked Catherine's nose, making her smile.

"_Merci_, Kari." Blue eyes trailed towards the menu, and she opened it. "So, what will you have?"

Kari looked through her menu. "Lemme see," she whispered to herself, flipping through the pages. "Oh, here. Coq au vin."

"Coq au vin," Catherine repeated. "Oh, gosh, I love that! I haven't had it in a year."

The brown-haired Japanese DigiDestined puffed her right cheek.

_These meals bring back memories. My visits here and Catherine's…I think._

She exhaled. Hot carbon dioxide impacted the glossy stock and coil binding.

_Y'know, I need to do something._

Her lips curled upward slightly.

_I got an idea._

She peaked her eyes above her menu. "Maybe we can share our meals tonight?"

Catherine hummed confusedly.

"Tonight's supposed to be special," began Kari. "I don't want our dinner t'be a normal date. Eating our own meals feels a little too, well, _normal_."

"That word's not in _my_ vocabulary," jested Catherine, giggling, and looked up. "I'd love to share our meals tonight."

Kari giggled, which Catherine returned.

"So, anything else?" Catherine asked, rummaging through the pages.

"Hmm, I d— Oh, I got one! Blanquette de veau. Top of page three."

Catherine flipped back and saw a picture of a veal ragout with the caption, "Blanquette de Veau," along the side.

"Hmm…sounds interesting." She murmured its details below the title. "Have you had it before, Kari?"

Kari hummed and shook her head. "Wanna try it?"

At once, Catherine nodded.

"Good!" Kari nodded her head and flipped back. "Now, appetizers…" Looking up and down, she glanced at the captions for each appetizer. "Hey, oyster fritters! I remember eating 'em here. They're very good."

"Hmm…oyster fritters," said Catherine airily and read the caption… Quickly, her lips frowned, and she spoke low. "I don't eat those often."

Kari drank some water and looked up. "When did you last have 'em?"

"A few months ago in a café not far from home. It wasn't that good: too greasy."

Kari hummed low. _She must've had an awful experience. Surely, they can't be bad here. I mean, I had them here, and they were good. Maybe…_ "Wanna try it again?"

Catherine shrugged with a small smile. "Why not." After sipping, she scrolled her finger up the "appetizer" page. "Hey, baked apple Brie! Want that, too?"

Kari's eyes popped open. "Love it! My most favorite appetizer here."

"Aww, why didn't you tell me?"

Kari drank again. "Guess I forgot."

**_POP!_**

The red-coated Sorcermon appeared like bubble gum exploding from air, and he held two rectangular plates with a clay-colored bowl on top of each.

"Hello again, mademoiselles," he said. "Tonight we offer a special starter for everyone here at _Seine Valley_."

Locking a stare, the plates floated and softly landed in front of both women. Inside the bowls were a gray-brown soup, and beside it were two ebony-like oval pieces on a napkin crown.

"This is French-style mushroom soup. Savory and a little salty." He gestured towards Catherine's pasta. "Served with quenelles."

The two DigiDestined gasped.

"Quenelles…" Kari's voice remained stuck inside her throat. Her words appeared in the form of a weak croak. "Never had that before."

"I have. They're poached meatballs in the shape of an egg." Catherine's high voice squeaked, but still remained stuck like a kid eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without a glass of milk. She then sniffed it. "Smells good."

"_Oui_, mademoiselle Yager." Sorcermon bowed. "It's our most popular appetizer."

A flick of his right hand, and a basket of bread appeared on the table.

"Some bread."

Waving of the left.

"And butter."

Some cubes of packaged butter sat beside the basket.

"Are you ready to order?"

They glanced at their menus again.

"_Oui_, we're ready," said Kari with a nod.

As Catherine giggled (_She _really_ loves my language._), Sorcermon brandished a pad and pen.

"We're sharing our meals tonight, so can we have these?" Kari asked. "As appetizers, we'd like the oyster fritters and baked apple Brie."

He jotted it down.

"And we would _love_ to have the coq au vin and blanquette de veau, please," added Catherine and drank some water.

"My—pleasure," said Sorcermon, writing down the ordered dishes after each word. "Dinner will be here in a few minutes."

With a snap of the fingers, he and the menus disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Catherine jump.

"Don't worry, Cath," Kari soothed in between laughs. "You get used to it."

Catherine swiped a strand of hair off her shoulder. "After coming over a few times."

Kari shrugged. "True," she replied and looked at the soup. It looked grayish brown, and it frothed on top.

She sniffed it.

_Smells very good!_

"Can't wait to try it, Kari?" asked Catherine cheerfully.

Kari shook her head, took off her gloves, and put them on the table. "_Non_, I can't."

Catherine laughed. "Want more French lessons soon?"

"_Oui, oui_!" Kari replied semi-jokingly and grabbed a quenelle with her right hand. "These look good."

"Quenelles are delicious!" exclaimed Catherine, grabbing one herself. "Try one."

Kari dipped half the quenelle into the soup, brought it to her mouth, and ate the wet section. Chomping. Chewing. Taste the delicate flavors of the meats.

At last, she gulped it down her throat.

"Goodness, this is _magnificent_!"

"Told ya so!" gloated Catherine and ate some of the soaked quenelle herself. Once she swallowed it, she hummed loudly and skipped thrice. "Oh, God, _c'est magnifique_! Warm, full of flavor!"

Kari ate the rest of the quenelle in her hand and wiped it on the napkin that was placed on her lap. "And the meat works perfectly with the soup! They compliment each other so well! I'm gonna need t'ask for the recipe later."

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Catherine said, drank water, and ate another piece of a soup-soaked quenelle. "If these are so good, then the others should be fantastic, too."

"Especially the coq au vin." The DigiDestined of the Crest and DigiEgg of Light slurped in more soup. "I've read the reviews here, and they're all very good. I can't wait to try it!"

"It should be," said Catherine and drank some of the soup. "Coq au vin's a classic French dish and one of my favorites."

Kari dropped the last half of her final quenelle into her soup. "I've heard of coq au vin, but never had it before."

Catherine sighed. "Then this'll be a treat. It's chicken braised in a delicious Burgundy wine. It's cooked on the stove and then baked in the oven for about two hours."

Kari continued to eat her soup with pieces of bread. Yet, as Catherine detailed her the coq au vin, her tongue began to salivate.

"Sounds good, isn't it?" the Frenchwoman teased. "Then, once the chicken is cooked, it's taken out of the oven. The vegetables in the cooked wine are removed, and the wine is reduced in medium heat. It creates a fantastic sauce."

"Oh, _Catherine_—"

"Sounds delicious, _oui_?" said Catherine in a sly tone and ate more of her soup.

"Well, you got me hungry," chuckled Kari.

"But I thought you're hungry already."

"I am."

The Yager female smiled back and continued to eat more of her soup. With hers finished, Kari watched her "lover" eat her meal. Sometimes she ate the soup alone, other times with a piece of bread. Yet, she remained careful; instead of eating big bites, they were minute, guaranteeing her to savor the soup's flavors a little longer.

_So cute,_ Kari thought and sighed. _So careful. I love her that way._

Catherine broke apart a piece of a roll and put it in the last bit of her soup; like a sponge, it soaked in the flavors, transforming it from fluffy white to fluffy gray.

As she brought it to her mouth, she looked back at Kari. Light radiated off her, from her eyes to her face. Warmth broke from her smile as the overhead lamp shone down below.

_Sweet. Lovely. No wonder I love her._

And she popped the crumb into her mouth, absorbing the last bit of her soup.

"Aw, no fair!" whined Kari and flicked her hair back. "I wanted it!"

Catherine caressed her lips with her napkin. "Don't worry, Kari, you'll get it." She flicked her right index finger towards her. "Come here; lean your head towards me and close your eyes."

She lunged out as far as possible while staying in her seat and shut her eyes.

Suddenly, soft lips caressed hers, and she absorbed herself in all the nourishment and serenity. Unfortunately, that tranquility disappeared once they stopped kissing.

"That never gets old," said Kari as she sat upright again.

"With you, it never will," chuckled Catherine.

"I'll bet on that," replied Kari and changed the subject. "So, how's your summer going?"

"_Hot_!" She wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead and sighed exasperatedly. "Three straight days in the mid-nineties! So hot that I got ice cream for the first time since, well, the day before."

Kari sipped some water. "You still love your ice cream, don't you?"

"_Oui_!" Catherine nodded with authority. "Chocolate, strawberry, caramel, orange. Find one parlor, and I gorge!"

"Aw, then you should come to Japan someday," said Kari. "We got ice cream shops all over Odaiba."

Catherine tapped her chin, eyes gazing at the light floating overhead. A blink of big, blue eyes, and a low, soft hum erupting from within. "Maybe I should visit," she thought aloud and smirked. "Through the Digital World."

Kari shook her head and frowned. "Izzy and Gennai would not like that," she warned. "You know how they feel when the DigiPort's exploited."

"Oh…right." Catherine snapped her fingers. _Damn. _A sigh escaped her. "Maybe someday, I'll get there."

_One day._

She turned to Kari, smiling. "Then again, you make great food already."

Kari clasped her hands and blushed. "Aw, thanks, Cath… But I've never made ice cream before. I don't have an ice cream machine yet."

"Does the school café have one, though?" queried Catherine, sipping water.

"Nope."

"Aw, damn! You plan to get one?"

"Someday…once I pay my university debt."

Catherine winced. "Ouch."

"No kidding."

_**POOF!**_

"You enjoyed your treat, madams?" the Sorcermon asked curiously as the billowing smoke surrounding him dissipated.

"Absolutely brilliant!" exclaimed Kari and clapped her palms together.

"It was delicious!" agreed Catherine.

"The chefs will love hearing it," said Sorcermon and snapped his fingers.

Like ocean water, the empty plates waved back and forth, initially being small and slowly increased in size. Soon, the plates' shapes were no longer recognizable and instead looked like generic pieces of rubber band glued together and filled in.

_**Snap!**_

Slower and slower. The energy was calming down. No beeping from any imaginary heart monitor. Merely calm, gentle thumping from their hearts. Second by second, thump by thump, the rubbery appearance began to take shape. Eyes blinked. Hair dangled alongside. The tips of their capes wafted, but were ignored.

Finally, the plates stopped shaking, and in their places were two new circular plates. The one before Kari had seven pieces of oyster covered in a crispy, golden-brown case, while Catherine's had a slice of a cheese- and apple-filed pie.

"And here are your new utensils…" said Sorcermon and snapped his fingers again. At once, clean spoons, forks, and knives replaced their old ones.

Once he disappeared (again), they sniffed their true appetizers. So hot, gooey (from the Brie), and — to cut to the point — _so_ good!

…But it wouldn't make sense if they didn't try it, would it?

"So…which one first?" wondered Kari. "The fritters or the Brie?"

Catherine tapped her chin and hummed—

She didn't last very long.

"The fritters," she decided and lightly pushed her Brie out of the way. "We'll try you next."

Kari nudged the fritters to her left until it sat in between the two girls.

Catherine softly pinched one of them. "Crunchy… Not greasy…"

"And a pungent lemon smell, too," added Kari and glanced at Catherine, who nodded.

Each reached a hand out, grasped a fritter, and brought them to their mouths.

"_Bon appétit!_" they cheered and took a bite.

At once, the flavors rushed. The oyster. The lemon glaze. The cooked batter. All intertwined in their mouths…

Grins sported their faces and remained once they swallowed.

"Best—fritters—I've—ever—had!" exclaimed Catherine, but with a quiet tone.

"Well, that wipes your previous experience away, doesn't it, Catherine?" interjected Kari.

Catherine sipped some water. "Definitely."

They finished their pieces, put it aside temporarily, and brought the Brie towards them. Already, the apple aroma traveled through their noses. Powerful, pungent. And _Seine Valley_ had already cooked two fantastic dishes already!

Could they become three for three?

With forks in their hands, they each cut up a piece, toasted to each other, and ate them—

Well, this was interesting. Slow. A feeling of commonplace apple pie. No saltiness of—

Hold up.

Salt… Mm-hmm…

Okay…a new taste. The salt was mixing in with it. Yet, what could it be? Well, they knew their food, so concentrate!

Hold up! Backtrack it a tad…

Chewing, chewing. Feel the Brie with their tongues. Experience the food and its bliss!

Finally, they swallowed.

"Yummy!" cried Kari. "The cheese and apple balance each other out very well."

"Mm-hmm!" hummed Catherine with a nod and took another bite.

Kari chuckled. "Can't resist it?"

Catherine shook her head.

"Not surprised," she quipped and poured more water into her glass.

Catherine raised her left eyebrow and tapped the end of her fork on her glossy lips; Kari gazed up and watched her eyes. They blinked and sparkled; the female Kamiya dared to not budge. Beautiful like sapphires. They tempted Kari to keep staring at it. Watch them, keep in contact of it…

Yet, Kari ate another piece of Brie.

"You're cute when you eat," Catherine blurted out.

Kari smiled. "Thanks. And you're cute when you eat, too," she said and kissed her on the right cheek.

Afterwards, no more was said as they continued alternating appetizers, going back to the fritters (yet Catherine's cheeks tinted a light pink from Kari's compliment and kiss). Once they each bit into the fritter, they got lost into all the flavors of the lemon and fried oysters. It was bathing in a tub of oysters mixed with gallons of lemon juice: One by one, they grabbed them, crawled back to the beach to fry them, and them eating them for one long hour. Of course, when they got bored, they hopped back on the Brie boat and ate their way through the scrumptious combination of apple and cheese.

However, all good times must end, especially when approaching their main courses…

* * *

_**Tick…tock…**_

They kept eating; the clock clicked one second after another.

_**Chomp. Gulp.**_

They cut up the blanquette de veau with a knife. Back and forth, their strokes moved the arms about an inch. The tender vegetables in the ragout nearly collapsed during a gentle cut, and they chuckled. No matter how hard they tried, they failed. However, they would scoop it up and eat it, anyway. No goodness of a meal should ever escape although the _way_ they approached it was unsuccessful.

More water poured into their glasses, and they transferred their attention to the last bit of the coq au vin. Kari stirred the wine sauce around her chicken and cut it up with her knife and fork. Immediately, the chicken fell off the bone and pillowed onto her plate, absorbing more of the wine sauce.

Catherine swallowed some of her chicken and licked the remnants off with the inside of her lips. "Now you're the meticulous one," she quipped.

Kari ate some more of the chicken. "Maybe, but I don't like t'get dirty," she replied.

Catherine shrugged. "Messy it may be," she said, drinking more of her refilled glass of sparkling water, "but gosh, it's good!"

Kari ate her last two pieces of chicken. "And filling."

Catherine nodded, and her hair flew. _I'd love seconds. Alas, I can't._ A smile crept her face._ But… _"Well, I wouldn't mind dessert."

Kari leaned back. "Really?"

Catherine nodded and answered back, "Oui!"

Kari sighed. _Why am I not surprised._

Her eyes trailed behind. Folks conversed, ate, and drank (wine in some cases). Lights on. Lights off. They twinkled under the stars. One rested on another's shoulder. Occasionally, they shared meals.

…_Just like us._

Brown eyes twitched back to Catherine. Her plate was empty, and she placed her utensils down on them. Like before, she was careful, unwilling to screw up. No mess on the table and her lips. She gingerly wiped her napkin back and forth, removing any spots of gravy around her mouth. Then, she folded one half of the napkin up and put it down on the table.

"Maybe I won't have dessert," said Catherine and leaned back. "I'm full."

"Me, too," sighed Kari and looked up at the lamp suspending above the table. It glowed bright yellow, standing out above the midnight blue sky.

_Beautiful._

Yet, it blocked the moon, only exposing the atmospheric glow.

_But is it needed?_

Brown eyes concentrated on the tiny dial in the middle of the table. It had a wooden triangular base and a round, metal, turning button on top.

_Perhaps I—_

Catherine's light-skinned fingers grasped the dial and turned it counterclockwise. Like a switch, the light flickered and started to dim. Little by little, the bulbs' structures were being exposed, its power altered by Catherine rotating the dial.

But as she turned it, the lamp slowly began to disappear, too. The more she turned it, the more translucent the bulb and structure supporting and containing it became.

Finally, after several rotations, the lamp vanished, revealing the full moon glowing overhead.

"That's better," said Catherine and leaned back. Her eyes glanced at the moon. "Beautiful tonight, isn't it, Kari?"

"Yeah, it is." She sighed and clasped her hands behind her head. "Makes tonight even more romantic."

"_Oui_."

Silence.

"Y'know, Cath," began Kari, "there's something I have to say."

Catherine turned to her. "What is it?"

Kari continued to stare at the moon. "I knew I forgot something about this restaurant, but I didn't know _what_."

Catherine smiled small. "Guess I fixed that, huh?"

The DigiDestined of Light nodded. "_Oui_, Cath, you did."

_**POOF!**_

"Hello again, mademoiselles," said the red-coated Sorcermon again as he reappeared in a puff of smoke; his hands were clasped behind his waist. "Did you have a fantastic dinner tonight?"

Both nodded.

"_Oui, monsieur_ Sorcermon," answered the female Yager teen. "The food was great. Full of flavor and excellently balanced."

"I felt like I was lost in it," agreed Kari. "Your chefs were excellent tonight, as always."

"Thank you, madams." Sorcermon bowed, and his voice softened. "I will tell them that."

"Please do," said Kari. "And you were great, too."

Sorcermon bowed again. "Thank you, ma'am," he said. "Do you two want dessert?"

Both people shook their heads, and Sorcermon hummed a tune while dancing his fingers around. Moments later, the plates and napkins vanished, replaced by a little leather booklet with a check inside.

Kari picked it up and opened it.

_Mm-hmm._ She scrunched the left side of her face and ballooned her cheek with air. _A little expensive, but tonight's special._

She subsequently pulled out her Digital World credit card, put it inside the booklet, and handed it to the Sorcermon.

"_Merci, _mademoiselle," said Sorcermon and flicked his right wrist across.

Smoke slowly appeared and danced sideways. Back and forth. Twist by twist. From loose smoke to a firm structure.

Plastic.

Metal.

Sorcermon snatched it, and the smoke vanished. A handheld credit card processing material was in his hand.

A low whistle.

"Poof!" went the booklet, and the credit card floated at his eye level.

Like a man hunting a fly, he snatched the card and dragged it through the slot, resulting in the machine whirring lowly. DigiCode ran along the digital screen of the terminal, processing the information found on the card and corresponding it with her and her girlfriend's orders.

After thirty seconds, a long receipt flew out from the top. Sorcermon ripped it off and swished his hand around again. Instantaneously, the booklet reappeared, and he put them back inside.

"Thank you, Sorcermon," said Kari, retrieving it.

The waiter bowed and disappeared once again.

Kari opened it, put her credit card away, and read the order under her breath.

"Hmph. Good. All set."

Uncapping the pen from inside the book, she wrote down the tip and signed her name.

"I can't believe it, Cath," Kari blurted out after she closed the book. "I don't know how long we ate here, but…wow, it's done. It's kinda saddening…don't you think?"

"A little bit," said Catherine and got up. "But don't forget. Tonight, we're together. You and me."

"Oh, right, I forgot." She sipped water for the final time and carefully set the wine glass down. "Got the hotel key?"

The blonde flashed it in her hand and replied, "_Oui_."

As Kari got up, Catherine held up her cape.

"Thanks, love," sighed Kari and helped clasped the straps around her neck.

After spending a minute putting on their capes (and gloves for Kari), they stared at the moon above again.

"Beautiful tonight. Full and happy," whispered Catherine as they stood next to each other.

"Just like you, Cath," said Kari and slunk her left around Catherine's right one. "C'mon."

They lightly trotted to the bridge nearby, stopped at the highest arch, and resumed their stare at the moon.

"Look at this, Catherine," Kari told her and put her right hand on the rail. "You, me, the moon. It's perfect."

"_Oui_, Kari…" Catherine trailed off, her words lost in her mind…

Silence fell as they continued to stare at the moon. Bright, white, and lovely.

And as they continued watching she leaned her head on Kari's left shoulder. "You know, this is a very romantic spot. I kinds forgot the bridge was even here for a while."

Kari chuckled. "That's why I chose this table away from the others. I knew you'd like it." She flicked a long lock of blonde hair that rested on Catherine's left cheek behind her.

"_Merci_, love…" Catherine sighed and slowly closed her eyes. The warmth of the night and Kari's shoulder cocooned herself into a harmonious uplift towards comfort and bliss. The romantic dinner, fun squabbles, and the beautiful late-spring-like night worked perfectly with each other. No worries. Just comfort.

But she opened her eyes again. The meal was fantastic, but it wasn't only that.

_Kari…_

She glanced at Kari, who looked back. Eyes glistened, and they focused their postures on each other. Their hands held onto each other's, as if reforming an already strong pact…and making it stronger.

Suddenly, their arms pulled them both closer. A tug at a time, one tiny step at a time. They retained their balance on the bridge, and the moon watched like an eagle gawking them from one mile high.

Finally, they wrapped their arms around each other, creating a very snug embrace. Their hands clung onto the other's back, resisting the urge to let go— No, not resisting. Not _wanting_ to let go.

They looked at the tables on their left. The customers filed in and out, but some that they saw when they arrived were still there, conversing intimately and sometimes kissing lightly. Even when they _didn't_ kiss, romance still filled the air in _Seine Valley_.

"Wonderful," whispered Catherine and looked down at the reflection.

Kari followed her gaze.

_The water._

Brown and blue irises stared at the water. Still… Quiet… The light pollution and moon reflected back at them, but the water stayed still. No ripples crawled through unlike a lazy river in a water park. It remained stationary and serene; they wanted to flick a finger into it and twirl it to disturb the reflections. Alas, they were a little too high up.

"You said before, and I'll say it again," said Kari. "The moon is beautiful tonight, and I love the fact that you're here."

"I'm glad, too," said Catherine. She took a loose finger and twirled Kari's hair. But they remained embraced and acted like a cocoon for each other. "I said it months ago, Kari, but I'm saying it again. I love you."

"I love you, too, Catherine," replied Kari, and they shared a lip-locking kiss.

They grasped firmly around each other, and their mouths felt warm with each other's breath. Seconds passed, and their muscles drifted. Not hard to the touch, but one that could be pushed and not have it as solid as an old rock.

Soon, Kari's lips parted with Catherine's, and she rested her head on Catherine's chest. The warmth of the female Yager's body relaxed her heart. Her blood flowed a little slowly; adrenaline replaced by a calm, warm smile.

Catherine giggled under her breath: Kari's near-asleep posture was new. Full of energy, yet almost off into a world of dreams. Not the alternate dimension that nearly succumbed her and many of her friends, but something pleasant. Her world was peaceful. Nothing wicked happened here.

But as they embraced, Catherine's expression altered from a smile to a serious frown.

_It's time to go._

With that, they slowly began walking down the bridge and passed their table while simultaneously making sure they never let go of the other.


End file.
